Vidas Que Se Cruzam
by Dea Snape
Summary: {EPÍLOGO UP} Cada um tinha uma vida diferente, destinos diferentes, pensamentos diferentes. Até que se encontraram e tudo que era diferente começou a mudar...
1. Como Tudo Começou

Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem pertence a mim, e sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Se bem que se eles quiserem me dar o Drakito eu sei aproveitar *olhar malvado*  
  
Gina acordou desesperada. Checou seu relógio, eram dez horas da manhã! Levantou-se rápido e tomou uma ducha mais rápida ainda. Botou o uniforme de qualquer jeito, pegou sua mochila e desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino.  
  
Abriu sua mochila e pegou seus horários quando notou que o Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava cheio de mais para um dia normal de aula. Olhou para tudo quanto era lugar do salão e encontro Mione sentada, lendo o Profeta Diário. Sentou-se do seu lado e suspirou.  
  
- Que dia é hoje?-falou, olhando para as chamas da lareira.  
  
- Dia seis de setembro, por quê?  
  
- E que dia da semana é...?- sublinhou a palavra semana enquanto falava, não estava muito interessada no dia do mês, e sim da semana.  
  
- Sábado... Vai dizer que se esqueceu? Nós ainda estamos na 1ª semana de aula! Pega leve com os estudo garota! Até eu, que sou estudiosa, ainda não me perdi nos dias da semana...  
  
Gina soltou um leve muxoxo e levantou-se. Foi até se quarto, jogou sua mochila rosa surrada em cima da cama e trocou as vestes de Hogwarts por aquelas tão conhecidas vestes de segunda-mão.  
  
Suas vestes de Hogwarts só não eram de segunda-mão porque os gêmeos resolveram dar-lhe essas vestes novas. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo-de- cavalo mal feito e sentou-se na cama.  
  
Tornava-se mais estudiosa a cada ano que passava. Não tinha amigos, a não ser Mione, não tinha namorado, não era popular e muito menos bonita. Na verdade ela até que era bonita, mas escondia-se por entre roupas gigantes e livros grossos.  
  


* * *

  
Draco acordou com o seu costumeiro mal-humor matutino. Tomou um longo e demorado banho. Vestiu-se como o habitual: roupas novas e perfeitamente passadas, cabelos arrumados rebeldemente com gel e seu ar de superior.  
  
Saiu do seu quarto e deu de cara com a Pansy. Quase gritou de susto com a cara de Buldogue dela, mas conteve-se. Murmurou um simples 'oi' e continuou a andar. Sentiu sendo seguido de porto e olhou para trás. - O que você quer, Pansy?  
  
- O que eu quero?! Você me perguntou o que eu quero?!- Ótimo, penou, mais um escândalo...- Eu sou sua namorada, você acorda e me dá um simples 'oi', saí sem dar satisfação e ainda pergunta o que eu quero?!- nessa hora ela já berrava e chamava todo a atenção do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.  
  
- Era...- simplesmente falou, deu as costas e ia recomeçar a andar quando ela segurou seu braço.  
  
- Como assim 'era'?  
  
- Você ERA a minha namorada - acentuou bem a palavra. Pansy começou a chorar, fazendo todas as garotas sentirem pena dela.  
  
Draco virou-se de novo e voltou a andar. Saiu da Sonserina. Não tinha pra onde ir. Sentia-se estranhamente satisfeito em terminar com a cara de buldogue. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seu pai saberia que tinha terminado com a Pansy, e quando soubesse disso ia mandar uma carta gigantesca pra Draco.  
  


* * *

  
Sentou-se na grama e começou a ler. Não tinha tomado café nem almoçado. Estava tentando descansar um pouco da pressão dos N.O.M's, mesmo faltando quase um ano para eles acontecerem.  
  
Abriu o livro e soltou um muxoxo. Leu e releu o primeiro parágrafo uma cinco vezes até jogar o livro no chão e desistir. Realmente não estava concentrada.  
  
Estava andando em direção ao Castelo, com cinco livros a cobrir-lhe a face quando sentiu que havia esbarrado em alguém. Seus livros foram todos para o chão, assim como ela e a outra pessoa.  
  
Levantou-se rapidamente e juntou os livros que haviam caído no chão. Já ia ajudar a outra pessoa quando ouviu aquela voz arrastada que conhecia muito bem:  
  
- Quem você pensa que é, Weasley? Esbarra em mim e ainda prefere juntar os livros a me ajudar a levantar? - Prefiro os meus livros a ajudar um verme que nem você - Draco se surpreendeu com a resposta, desde quando a pequena Weasley respondia a um comentário seu?  
  
- Pois então precisa rever os seus conceitos...- Aproximou-se devagar, estava a uns dois centímetros dela quando sentiu que alguém tinha o agarrado por trás.  
  
Olhou para ver o que tinha acontecido e viu o Potter e o Weasley segurando- o, o segundo deu um soco no seu nariz, que começou a sangrar. Caiu no chão. 'Como isso dói!', pensou.  
  
- PAREM!- ouviu a garota falar - Ele não fez nada de mais!  
  
- Ele estava dando em cima de você, Gina! Tava quase te beijando!  
  
- Quase me beijando?! Vocês realmente acham que um Malfoy ia querer me beijar? Ele só estava me incomodando...  
  
Nessa hora a Mione, que via tudo de longe, sem saber o que fazer, se meteu na conversa e levou os dois garotos embora. Gina se abaixou e olhou o nariz do Malfoy.  
  
- Ta doendo?- perguntou meigamente, de um jeito que fez Draco sorrir.  
  
- Só um pouquinho...  
  
Gina pegou suas coisas e levou Draco até a Ala Hospitalar. Olhou a Madame Pomfrey dar o antídoto para o nariz quebrado dele (N/A: Como o Roniquito é forte, não? Quebrou o nariz do Draco ;_;).  
  
- Tenho que ir devolver esses livros na biblioteca...  
  
- OK. Nos esbarramos por aí, qual o seu nome mesmo? - Virginia...  
  
- Nos esbarramos por aí, Virgínia.- Ela sorriu meigamente e foi em direção a biblioteca.  
  
Draco não queria admitir, mas estava começando a sentir algo por essa garota. Mal sabia ele que estava se apaixonando.  
  
N/A: Geeeente! Eu sei que ficou horrível, que eu num sei escrever... Mas não sejam muitos severos comigo, é a minha primeira fic... Não sei se vocês notaram, mas eu tou fazendo o Draco se apaixonar primeiro! É que quase todas as DG's que eu leio é a Gina que se apaixona primeiro... GOSTARAM? ODIARAM? NÃO SUPORTARAM? AMEAÇAS DE MORTE? QUALQUER COISA É VALIDA, MAS MANDEM REVIEWS!!! 


	2. Convites

Disclaimer: Como eu não tenho imaginação o suficiente esses personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner (e outras várias marcas).  
  
Capítulo 2: Convites.  
  
Gina PoV:  
  
OK, Gina tinha tropeçado, isso era normal, acontecia com qualquer pessoa. Mas ultimamente vinha tropeçando demais. Fazia uma semana desde que tinha visto o Malfoy. Não via mais ele em nenhum lugar, a não ser na hora das refeições, mas ele estava sempre cheio de garotas atrás dele.  
  
E ela ali, sozinha no mundo, tendo como única "amiga" Hermione. Mione era sua amiga, mas a diferença de um ano as separava. E ainda tinha que Mione sempre quando tava com Harry e Ron excluía ela.  
  
Era sábado e o sol predominava. Gina foi em direção ao Salão Principal e sentou-se sozinha num canto da mesa da Grifinória. Botou pouca coisa em seu prato: Um pedaço de carne e uma saladinha (N/A: Saladinha? Argh!). Ia começar a comer quando Dumbledore levantou-se. No mesmo segundo o Salão inteiro parou de falar.  
  
- Caros alunos, eu e os professores - Dumbledore olhou para Snape, que fez uma cara de quem-comeu-e-não-gostou, que fez vários alunos da Grifinória soltarem risadinhas controladas.- decidimos fazer dois bailes esse ano!- as garotas começaram a rir e falar sobre isso - Um vai ser no Dia das Bruxas e o outro vai ser o Baile de Primavera. Podem voltar a comer.  
  
As garotas começaram a falar animadas sobre as roupas e os dois bailes, menos Gina. Ele começou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sabia que se alguém lembrasse dela para convidar seria o Colin, depois de perguntar para todas as meninas do colégio antes, é claro.  
  
=====================******========================= (N/A: Dois dias depois [segunda])  
  
Gina caminhou lentamente para o Salão Principal. Não estava com fome depois de uma aula com o prof. Snape e com a Sonserina. Ainda tinha as aulas de tarde, que a maioria era com a Sonserina.  
  
Quando entrou no Salão sentiu vários olhares masculinos se voltarem a ela. Como era de se esperar numa situação dessas, ela corou violentamente. John, um garoto do sexto ano, andou em direção a ela com um sorriso de orelha-a- orelha. Resolveu olhar pra trás pra ver se não tinha uma garota popular ali.  
  
John parou na sua frente, se ajoelhou e beijou sua mão. A essa hora Gina já estava mais vermelha que um pimentão. John era um dos garotos mais populares da escola. Tinha olhos azuis, cabelo loiro, um sorriso de fazer qualquer mulher derreter. Também tinha o fato dele ser bronzeado, que melhorava 100% a sua aparência.  
  
Nesse exato momento uma coruja adentrou no Salão. Ela foi em direção a Ginny. Logo ela notou que era nada mais nada menos que um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Gina não gostava muito de rosas vermelhas, mas nunca tinha ganhado flores de um homem que não fosse o seu pai.  
  
Junto das flores estava um bilhete com um simples "Quer ir ao baile comigo?". Ela olhou assustada para John, que estava com um sorriso encantador. De repente a ficha caiu e Gina sorriu timidamente.  
  
John levantou-se e olhou-a esperançoso. Gina deu um sorriso maior e um beijo na bochecha dele, que fez todas as meninas suspirarem. Ele sorriu mais ainda.  
  
- Posso considerar isso como um 'sim'?  
  
- Pode considerar isso como um 'talvez'.- Notava-se a cara de insatisfeito que John ficou. E de repente sentiu sendo agarrada pelas costas e um beijo que fez se esquecer de tudo e de todos.  
  
Quando o beijo acabou, Gina estava meio tonta. Olhou para John assustada e viu o sorriso dele. Por puro reflexo olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e notou que Harry não estava ali.  
  
Sem nenhuma razão aparente olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu Malfoy levantado olhando a cena com a maior cara de 'eu-não-acredito-no-que-eu- acabei-de-ver'. Isso fez ela sorrir.  
  
Olhou para John e notou que ele também sorria ao ver a cara do Malfoy. Ele voltou a olhar para ela.  
  
- Bom... Depois disso não tem como não aceitar, né?  
  
Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na testa dela. Gina resolveu não chamar mais a atenção de todos e saiu do salão com as rosas na mão. Antes de sair olhou de novo para Malfoy. Ele tinha se sentado e olhava com uma cara braba para o prato. Isso fez o coração dela acelerar.  
  
=====================***************=================  
  
Draco PoV:  
  
(N/A: Isso é para ser domingo)  
  
Draco estava sentado numa poltrona do Salão da Sonserina. Sentado não era a palavra, era atirado mesmo. Hogwarts era um tédio. Se não fosse pelos bailes que iam ter Draco se suicidava em dois meses.  
  
John entrou com uma cara feliz e foi em direção a Draco. Sentou-se num sofá do lado dele.  
  
- Que tal a gente fazer uma aposta? Não precisa nem responder, considero isso um 'sim'.- Draco estava imóvel - Já que nenhum de nós tem namorada, podemos escolher um a garota do outro. Que tal?  
  
- Tudo bem - Draco finalmente se mecheu e falou com um pouquinho de entusiasmo.- Quem tu escolhe pra mim?  
  
- Hermione Granger - Draco esbugalhou os olhos, mas antes de poder falar John emendou - Para ser um desafio... E quem eu vou levar, eihn Malfoy?  
  
- A Weasley. – falou simplesmente.- E o que a gente aposta?  
  
- Quem perder tem que correr pelado pelo Castelo. E se os dois convidarem, quem for 'mais longe' com a garota ganha, se você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.  
  
Draco sorriu marotamente e foi para o seu quarto. Agora tinha de pensar como ia convidar a Granger para o baile.  
  
=================******************==================  
  
(N/A: Segunda)  
  
Draco prestou comia tranqüilamente até notar que John havia se levantado do seu lado e ido em direção a porta. Olhou melhor e viu que ele tinha dado um beijo na mão de Virgínia, quase do mesmo jeito que ele tinha dado nela há uma semana.  
  
Viu uma coruja entrar no Salão e todo mundo prestar atenção no que se passava ali. John falou alguma coisa que fez a garota corar. Ela falou algo que fez John sorrir. Era incrível a química que eles tinham!  
  
John deu um beijo nela! Draco s levantou quando fez isso, que chamou a atenção de muita gente. O coração dele disparou quando viu a cena. Como John podia fazer aquilo com a ruivinha?! "Ruivinha?!?!?!? Draco, recupere- se, ela é só uma Weasley" pensou.  
  
Gina olhou para a Grifinória e depois olhou diretamente para ele. Seu coração disparou de novo. Quem prestasse atenção podia ouvir o barulho dele. Gina olhou para John e sorriu para ele.  
  
Finalmente Draco tinha entendido tudo. Ele havia convidado ela para o baile e ela aceitara. Sentou-se de novo e olhou brabo para o seu prato. Não entendia como podia estar assim, não tinha nada a ver com os dois.  
  
Na mesma noite convidou a Granger para ir ao Baile. Fez todo um jogo de sedução que deixou ela um pouco confusa, mas logo ela aceitou. Draco estava com o ego ferido, mas não sabia por que.  
  
Tomou um banho frio e começou a pensar sobre aquela ruivinha tão doce e meiga. Ela não tinha sequer notado como John podia ser falso e querer se aproveitar dela?  
  
Foi para a cama e tentou dormir. Mas quem disse que conseguiria tirar a pequena Weasley dos seus pensamentos?  
  
=================******************==================  
  
N/A: Eu sei, eu sei... O capítulo ficou nada a ver, mas eu tenho que fazer com que eles se apaixonem, não?  
  
Queria agradecer as duas garotas que mandaram reviews: ALYSSHA MALFOY e PATRICIA GRANGER.  
  
As duas foram muito legais ^^!! Se você que ta aí lendo isso e quiser ter o nome posto aqui é muito simples: MANDE UMA REVIEW E EU AGRADEÇO.  
  
APROVEITA QUE VOCÊ JÁ TÁ AQUI EM BAIXO E CLICA NO BOTÃOZINHO ESQUERDO DA TELA E MANDE UMA REVIEW!!! POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOR!!! 


	3. O Baile

Duas semanas tinham se passado sem que Gina notasse, estava tão atazanada com John ou com ter que estudar para os N.O.M's (que ainda estavam longe) que não sentia o tempo passar.  
  
Tinha que admitir que tudo isso era por causa de John. Ele fazia ela se esquecer de tudo que acontecia de ruim na vida dela. Ela a fazia se esquecer até de Potter.  
  
Gina já não era apaixonada por Harry. Isso era desde seu 4º ano... O problema era que ninguém notava. Ninguém também já era exagero, John notava. Ele notava em tudo dela. Desde o seu batom novo até a sua alma, que havia mudado muito.  
  
Por um lado Gina ficava triste quando percebia que John era tão bom assim. Ela sabia que ele só devia estar com ela por interesse, mas tentava se iludir dizendo que ele realmente gostava dela.  
  
Gina acabou de tomar banho e voltou para o dormitório cheio de garotas histéricas. Todas disputando o espelho e um cantinho para se vestir. No último baile que tinha ido, no seu 3º ano, tinha sido a mesma coisa. Todas as garotas do mesmo ano e de anos diferentes iam para o quarto de quatro garotas e se vestiam todas lá.  
  
A bagunça e o caos estavam generalizados ali. Garotas correndo porque estavam atrasadas, outras tentando decidir entre uma roupa e outra, outras ainda indo tomar banho e as que estavam em minoria: as que já tinham se vestido e queriam fazer um 'charme' e esperar um pouquinho pra descer.  
  
Gina foi empurrando as garotas e conseguiu chegar no seu vestido. Como era só uma 'reunião dançante' não se preocupou muito em ficar chic. Ia com um vestido preto básico que realçava seu cabelo vermelho.  
  
John ia esperá-la na porta do Salão Principal. Estava nervosa. Tinha falado com ele quase todos os dias antes do baile e quase sempre ele conseguia arrancar um beijo dela.  
  
Draco se vestiu rapidamente e olhou-se no espelho. Estava com uma calça preta e uma camiseta azul-marinho. Podia parecer uma combinação meio idiota, mas nele fica muito bonita. Realçava seus olhos que eram um cinza meio azulado (N/A: como no livro os olhos dele eram pra ser cinza, e o Tom Felton tem olhos azuis, resolvi fazer uma mistura dos dois).  
  
Desceu e decidiu que ia ficar sentado antes de descer para o Salão Principal, aonde ia se encontrar com a Granger. Conhecia as mulheres, apesar de não entendê-las, e sabia que elas sempre demoravam, ou era porque eram realmente lerdas ou às vezes faziam isso só para fazer 'charme', o que era muito idiota aos olhos dele.  
  
Ficou pensando na aposta que fez com John e por um momento pensou em desistir, mas muita coisa estava em jogo ali. A não ser o fato de correr pelado pelo Castelo, é claro. Tinha também o seu orgulho, não ia conseguir admitir que John iria mais longe com a Weasley do que ele com a Granger.  
  
Pensou em Granger por um minuto. Ela era uma garota insuportável, mas beijava bem. Roubara um beijo dela e com certeza valia a pena ir ao baile com ela. Ainda por cima porque estava cansado de beijar a Parkinson.  
  
Quer dizer, não só cansado de beijar a cara de Buldogue como cansado de fazer "outras coisas" com ela. As garotas sonserinas eram muito fáceis, isso é que dava um charme na conquista de uma grifinória.  
  
Começou a andar lentamente até o Salão Principal. As mãos no bolso da calça e a cabeça baixa. Isso não era o costume de um Malfoy andar, principalmente ele. Mas isso já não contava mais.  
  
Passava noites em claro, sem dormir. Estava cansado. Sempre que fechava os olhos demoradamente, ou para dormir ou quando ficava cansado que nem agora, vinha a imagem da Weasley com John. Vinha a imagem de John tirando tudo que restava de pureza da pequena Weasley.  
  
Por um lado queria se bater mentalmente por ter colocado ela na aposta, mas por outro lado (o que falava mais alto, por sinal), não se importava com a Weasley e ela que se virasse.  
  
Chegou na entrada do Salão Principal bem a tempo de ver John tascar um beijo "ardente" na ruivinha. Isso deixou Draco com ciúmes, que logo encontrou a Granger e resolveu dar um beijo mais "ardente" nela na frente dos outros dois.  
  
Depois que ele beijou a Granger, olhou para o casal e viu que Virgínia estava vermelha vendo o beijo. John olhava bravo para Draco, que sorriu cinicamente para seu amigo.  
  
Draco olhou de novo para a ruivinha, foi quando se surpreendeu ao ver que ela estava com uma cara meio triste. Sentiu uma pontada no seu coração, mas resolveu fingir que nada tinha acontecido.  
  
Finalmente Gina tinha entendido o porque de John convidá-la para o Baile. Devia ter sido uma aposta com Malfoy para ver quem pegava a mais feia ou algo do tipo. Sentiu-se usada.  
  
Claro que sabia que tinha alguma coisa por trás do comportamento repentino de John, mas nunca imaginara que por trás de tudo isso estava Malfoy.  
  
Sentiu uma lágrima brotar e disfarçou. Notou que Malfoy a olhava com pena. Deu vontade de bater nele e se precisasse pegar no pau com o mesmo. Maior mesmo foi a vontade de pegar e matar o John com um Avada...  
  
Olhou no fundo dos olhos de John e sorriu cinicamente. Ia ver até onde a cara-de-pau do garoto ia e fingiu não ter se ligado de nada. Entrou no Salão com o garoto e foram direto para a pista de dança.  
  
A esse ponto a festa já tinha começado a muito tempo. John a puxou para um canto mais afastado e começou a beijá-la picantemente. Gina começou a ficar com medo e tentou afastar John dela.  
  
Só tentou. O garoto era mais forte e agarrou-a de um jeito que doía muito. Gina esperneava e dava soquinhos no garoto, que parecia possuído que nem um cachorro quando vê uma cadela no cio.  
  
Gina começou a se desesperar mais do que antes. Ninguém estava por perto, ou quem estava parecia não estar nem aí que tinha um garoto agarrando ela. Uma lágrima brotou no rosto de Ginny. Se ninguém chegasse ali a tempo ela na saberia o que ia acontecer...  
  
- Solta ela seu sonserino sujo!!!- Pronto! Gina sentiu as esperanças de ser salva por esse menino. Gina olhou para ele e se arrependeu de achar que seria salva... 


	4. Continuação do Baile

- Solta ela seu sonserino sujo!!!- Pronto! Gina sentiu as esperanças de ser salva por esse menino. Gina olhou para ele e se arrependeu de achar que seria salva...  
  
John parou de agarrá-la e olhou para o garoto com cara de ódio. Pelo que parecia ele tinha demorado pra se tocar quem era que tinha falado aquilo. John sorriu desdenhosamente.  
  
- Sonserino sujo? O que vo...- Não conseguiu acabar a frase. Levou um soco bem no meio da cara pelo seu rival. John desmaiou instantaneamente. Gina soltou um gritinho. O garoto olhou para ela.  
  
Gina não pode não sorrir. Mordeu seu lábio inferior logo depois que sorriu, batendo-se mentalmente por ter dado um sorriso tão bobo. Olhou para o chão corando violentamente.  
  
O garoto seguro seu queixo e levantou-o. Gina viu que ele também sorria. E como seu sorriso era lindo! Corou de novo. Ele deu outro sorriso quando notou. Deu um beijo na testa dela. Gina sentia-se pior que um pimentão.  
  
O garoto já estava saindo de perto quando Gina agarrou seu braço. Ele virou- se para olhá-la. Já não sorria, olhava ela com uma cara indagadora. Ela deu um sorrisinho.  
  
- Por que você me ajudou? Não que eu não tenha gostado...- Gina corou novamente. Notou que ainda segurava o braço do garoto.- Eu não fiz nada pra você ser tão doce comigo...  
  
- Ajudaria qualquer garota que tivesse na mesma situação.- Ele não falou friamente, mas aquela resposta fez com que Gina soltasse o braço do garoto e sair correndo. Sabia que ele não ia ser uma boa ajuda. Sabia que não ia ser "salva" por ele.  
  
Gina deitou-se na cama pesadamente e começou a chorar. O pior era que não sabia porque estava chorando. Já estava esperando aquela resposta. Pegou seu diário e começou a escrever, ainda chorando:  
  
"Querido diário, fui uma tola. Uma idiota... Como sempre... Estou começando a ficar cansada de sofrer. O problema é que dessa vez eu tinha um motivo pra chorar, mas eu estou chorando por outra causa.  
  
Hoje foi o baile que eu tanto falei aqui. John e eu dançamos um pouco, mas depois ele me levou para um canto e começou a me agarrar! Antes disso eu já tinha reparado o porque dele ter me convidado: Uma aposta com o MALFOY!  
  
Fingi que não tinha notado, fiquei na minha, mas fiquei triste. Não tanto com John, mas com o MALFOY! Ainda não entendi o por quê, mas vamos deixar isso para mais tarde...  
  
Continuando: ele me agarrou, me desesperei. Quem estava por perto ou não via ou fingi que não via. Tinha outros "casais" se agarrando por ali. Quando foi que eu ouvi ELE falando para o John me soltar...  
  
ELE deu um soco no John e eu fiz o que eu sempre faço, sorri, fiquei corada, mordi meu lábio, olhei pro chão. ELE sorriu pra mim! Quase desmoronei. Me beijou na testa e já ia indo embora quando eu fiz a burrada de perguntar o por quê dele ter me salvo.  
  
ELE disse que ele salvaria qualquer garota no meu lugar. Sai correndo e estou aqui agora. Chorando por causa dele. O mais surpreendente é que ele NÃO é o Harry... Ele era o Malfoy!  
  
Estou tão confusa... EU, gostando do MALFOY? Será???? Não sei se é verdade... Talvez tenha sido só a situação, mas eu fiquei triste a resposta dele! O mais estranho é que ele tinha sorrido PRA MIM! Era um sorriso verdadeiro, pelo menos parecia...  
  
Ai, ai, ai, ai... Não sei mais o que pensar... Quer saber? Vou tentar dormir... É a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer agora..."  
  
Draco continuou mais um tempo parado olhando a garota sair correndo. Ainda não tinha entendido o por quê de ter ido salvar a Weasley...  
  
Bem no início do baile Draco resolveu não fazer nada com a Granger. Ia desistir da aposta e pronto! Falou para a garota que era muito óbvio que ela queria mesmo era estar com o Ronald.  
  
Saiu e ia dar uma volta no lago quando notou o que John estava fazendo com a Weasley. Nem pensou direito, foi lá e pronto! Mal acreditou que via ela agir como uma boba perto dele. Não tinha como não sorrir com a imagem.  
  
De repente, depois da resposta dele ela saiu correndo... Foi quando entendeu... Ela devia estar esperando alguma resposta doce. Na verdade, até Draco esperava ser mais doce com a garota, mas não conseguiu...  
  
Ser doce é uma coisa que um Malfoy não consegue ser... Quer dizer. Ele consegue ser doce, mas realmente, dar um sorriso já foi demais para ele, ser doce já ia ser um exagero!  
  
Mas na verdade... Por que ela esperaria uma resposta doce de um Malfoy? Francamente! As mulheres são muito estranhas...! Principalmente as grifinórias...  
  
Passos leves eram escutados. Draco se virou e viu Virgínia andando em sua direção. Estranhou. Ela sorria debilmente ao vê-lo. Ele sentiu começar a sorrir.  
  
Virgínia parou a meio centímetro de Draco e tocou com as suas mão quentes o rosto do rapaz, que fechou os olhos quando sentiu o contato. Abriu os olhos e viu que a garota sorria graciosamente.  
  
A vontade de beijá-la apareceu do nada e foi tomando conta de todo o corpo de Draco. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Fez o que o seu corpo queria e beijou-a carinhosamente.  
  
Ela respondeu ao beijo calorosamente. Draco empurrou-a contra uma parede e os beijos ficaram mais intensos. Draco tirou lentamente a blusa da garota. Depois a saia...  
  
Logo os dois estavam nus. Seus corpos colados um no outro...  
  
O despertador tocou. Draco acordou arfando. Punia-se mentalmente por ter colocado o despertador ligado num domingo. Punia-se mais ainda por ter tido ESSE tipo de sonho com a Weasley.  
  
N/A: Oiiii!!! Depois de mto tempo sem postar um outro capihtulo vai esse mesmo... Queria apressar esse capihtulo, pq eu jah tou cum o prohximo em mente!!  
  
Keria agradecer a duas pessoas em special:  
  
Mariana Malfoy: Adorei a sua review!! Espero que goste desse capihtulo ^^!!!  
  
Deby: Amei a sua review!! Tah aki o capihtulo 4 pra vc ^^!! 


	5. Sonhos

A janela se abriu violentamente. O vento frio tomou conta do quarto. Gina sentiu frio. Acordou. Olhou para a janela e viu Tom. Ele sorria paternalmente para a garota. Gina prendeu a respiração por um tempo. Olhou para ele. Suspirou. Contou até dez de olhos fechados. Abriu os olhos. Ele ainda estava ali, não era uma simples alucinação.  
  
Ela sentou-se na cama e Tom começou a andar na sua direção. Ele se sentou no seu lado. Gina suspirou. Sempre que ele aparecia, ela ficava confusa.  
  
- Minha pequena... Saudades?- Gina sorriu. Ele realmente era como um pai para ela. Não só um pai, um irmão, uma irmã, uma mãe... Claro que tinha uma família, mas eles eram muitos e quase sempre ninguém a notava.  
  
A última, e primeira vez, que realmente notaram-na, já era tarde. Ela já tinha se envolvido com o diário, com Tom. Gina não se dizia "amiga" de Tom, mas ele era muito especial para ela. Ele sempre a ajudava. Tom sempre a notava, e ela gostava disso. Sabia que o único jeito de esquecer de Tom era se alguém realmente a notasse, mas isso ia ser impossível...  
  
- Problemas? Sempre que você aparece traz notícias ruins pra mim... – Gina sorriu tristemente enquanto falava.  
  
-Dessa vez não... Vim porque você precisa de mim... Realmente precisa de mim, não só para "bater um papo"...- Gina olhou confusa para ele. Depois entendeu. Tom tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente. Gina fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que ela adorava isso.  
  
- Você precisa desabafar garota... Daqui a pouco vai ficar estressada que nem no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts...- Gina fez cara de nojo.- Mesmo não sentindo mais nada por Potter você precisa se abrir com alguém... Passou por umas poucas e boas, não é? Toda aquela história do Carter... Aquela história do Malfoy...  
  
Gina olhou-o e corou... Realmente estava confusa, realmente queria desabafar com alguém... E quem melhor do que a única pessoa que a notava? Gina passou o resto da noite contando com detalhes para Tom o que tinha acontecido...  
  
====================*******=======================  
  
Gina acordou e viu que estava cercada de pessoas. Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape, sua mãe e seu pai... Realmente não sabia o porque de todos a olharem tão apreensivos. Gina notou que estava na Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Depois de um tempo que caiu a ficha... Tinha sonhado com o Tom. Deveria não ter acordado quando uma de suas companheiras de quarto tentou acordá-la. Sentiu frio. Provavelmente deveria estar com febre, talvez gripada. Tom a deixava fraca e o frio era muito naquela noite.  
  
Olhou para sua mãe e depois para o seu pai. Estava confusa. O que aquele sonho significara? Fazia quase um ano que não sonhava com o nojento do Riddle. Será que ele queria que ela fizesse uma coisa horrível de novo?  
  
Mesmo que desde seu primeiro ano ele não pedia para ela fazer coisas tão terríveis como abrir a Câmara Secreta, ele sempre a fazia de boba, mandava ela aprontar de alguma maneira com o "Trio Maravilha". Não que ela gostasse, mas não tinha como negar.  
  
====================*******=======================  
  
Gina realmente estava gripada. A febre ia e voltava quase todos os dias. Fazia uma semana que estava na Ala Hospitalar. Conseguiu finalmente alta, agora poderia voltar a ver as aulas. Não que gostasse de estudar, mas os N.O.M's estavam perto. Nesse ano ela ia fazer as provas, e queria ir melhor que seus irmãos gêmeos e o Ron.  
  
Estava jantando no Salão Comum. Nada de muito especial. Comia com gosto, já que nessa semana que ficara na Ala Hospitalar só tomara sopa e comera chocolate. Ron, Mione e Harry sentaram-se na sua frente e começaram a falar bobagens.  
  
Subitamente Gina sentiu um par de olhos cinzas olharem-na. Levantou os olhos e viu Draco Malfoy secando-a. A cara dele era de pura curiosidade. Provavelmente quer saber o porque de eu estar na Ala Hospitalar por tanto tempo, pensou.  
  
Ia se levantar quando viu que uma coruja preta tinha uma carta com o seu nome. Retirou a carta da pata da coruja e deu para ela o resto da sua comida. Seu nome estava escrito com uma letra perfeita, emendada, a cor era da tinta era verde e o pergaminho preto. Desconfiou de quem poderia ser essa carta. Olhou para a Sonserina, mas não viu o garoto lá.  
  
Resolveu abrir a carta em outro lugar. Os olhares de metade da mesa da Grifinória já estavam postados nela. Saiu do Salão antes que Ron tivesse um ataque de curiosidade e arrancasse o pergaminho da mão dela.  
  
"Virgína.  
  
Poderia falar com você em particular? Me encontre na terceira sala à direita, no quarto andar.  
  
Atenciosamente,  
  
Draco J. Malfoy"  
  
Aquela carta era um pouco formal demais ou era impressão? Também, mal conhecia o garoto, como não seria formal? Gina não tinha nem dúvida que iria. Era muito curiosa para não ir. Tinha que correr... Ele deveria ter saído quando viu que ela recebera a carta, e, pelo que pouco conhecia de um Malfoy, ele não gostaria de esperar.  
  
Em dois minutos já estava na frente da porta, mas ficara em dúvida se ia ou não entrar. Ficou com cara de abobada pensando se ia ou não quando a porta de repente abre.  
  
- Vai entrar ou vai ficar admirando a porta, Virginia?- Draco falou desdenhosamente. Gina fechou a cara e entrou. Notou que era uma sala de aula que não era usada fazia muito tempo, mas estava perfeitamente limpa. Bem cara de um Malfoy, velho, mas impecável. Se segurou para não rir.  
  
- O que você quer?- mais friamente o jeito de falar só um Malfoy podia ser, Gina já tinha pagado muito mico com ele para dar trela. Ficou olhando pro chão. Estava envergonhada demais para olhá-lo.  
  
- Queria te perguntar uma coisa...- Gina olhou descrente para ele. Viu que quem estava envergonhado agora era Malfoy. Ele disfarçou quando ele viu que ela tinha notado o embaraço.- Por que você saiu correndo do baile?  
  
N/A: Finalmente postei esse capítulo. Eu juro que não foi por falta de vontade, e sim por falta de idéias... Passei dias tentando pensar nesse capítulo, demorou, mas ta aí...  
  
Infelizmente eu só vou poder postar o próximo capítulo (que já está sendo bolado) depois da semana de provas... É que tem que estudar, né?  
  
Beijocas pra todos que comentaram:  
  
Maíra Granger: Ta aí a continuação... Espero que goste!  
  
Mariana Malfoy: AMEI de paixão a review... Vou ficar esperando a review desse capítulo, eihn?  
  
Anitta Black: É uma honra pra mim ser a 1ª autora que recebe a sua review... Eu tentei te mandar um mail, mas naum consegui...  
  
LinDjinha: Eu também odeio quando a Gina é colocada como objeto de aposta, mas eu num tenho imaginação nenhuma...!  
  
Deby: Ficou confusa a história? Espero que tenha entendido agora... Tento postar os capítulos rápidos porque, como leitora compulsiva de fics, eu sei como é ficar desesperada por um capítulo e ele nunca chegar.  
  
Selene Malfoy: Que bom que você está gostando da fic...  
  
bella-malfoy: Ta aí o capítulo 5 que você pediu... Espero que goste...  
  
Friend-of-Sims: UAU! Pra mim é ótimo saber que você ta gostando da fic! 9,5? Pra mim isso é uma honra! Muito obrigado!  
  
Madame Destany: Que bom que você ta gostando da fic... Fico lisonjeada de você achar que eu escrevo de uma maneira fácil, esse é um dos meus objetivos.  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter: Ótimo que você ta gostando da fic. Aqui ta o capítulo 5... Naum sei se ta muito legal, naum, mas fazer o que?  
  
Selene Malfoy: Tou me esforçando ao máximo para o Draco não ficar OOC, mas quando ele REALMENTE se apaixonar ele vai perder um pouquinho da maldade...  
  
UFA!!! Bastante reviews, não? Mas eu AMEI todas!!! Tou esperando a SUA review também ^^!!!  
  
Kissessssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!  
  
REVIEWS = AUTORA FELIZ...  
  
AUTORA FELIZ = + CAPÍTULOS...  
  
+ CAPÍTULOS = LEITORES FELIZES!!!  
  
MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Explicações

CAPÍTULO 6:  
EXPLICAÇÕES  
  
Isso é um desastre! Ele tinha mesmo perguntado aquilo?  
  
Calma Virgínia! Pensa! Respira fundo... Isso! Respira de novo! Não se esquece de respirar! Quer dizer: esquece de respirar! Isso! Você esquece de respirar... Daí você desmaia! Morre, mas ganha tempo. Tempo eterno, mas tempo! Quanta bobagem! Pelo menos estou ganhando tempo!, Pensou Gina, enquanto ficava branca e começava a olhar desesperada para os lados para tentar fugir.  
  
Já sei o que falar: "É que eu tinha engolido muita saliva e REALMENTE precisava ir ao banheiro, quando eu cheguei lá tinha uma marmota chorando porque tinha estragado o seu vestido, eu emprestei o meu pra ela e tive que voltar PELADA correndo pro meu quarto e nem deu pra te avisar!".  
  
Não! Não ia dar essa desculpa (muito) esfarrapada! Mas quem sabe ele acredita? Eu posso trocar a marmota pela Murta que Geme! Ótima idéia! Pena que é tão tosca! Pensa rápido! Já sei:  
  
- Eu não saí correndo, foi impressão sua...- Péssima! Isso foi pior (ou quase) que a da marmota! Bateu-se mentalmente, e ia tratar mais tarde de bater-se fisicamente, por ser tão lerda e tosca a esse ponto!  
  
Ele notou que eu tentei passar a perna nele, pensou, claro! Quem não notaria? Eu tenho que aprender a mentir... Aaaaaaaah nããããããão! Ele deu aquele sorriso sarcástico PER-FEI-TO! Se segura Virgínia! Não desmaia garota!  
  
- Sabe... Eu acho que você pensa que eu sou trouxa e que nasci ontem pra ter me dado tão idiota resposta! Mas, para a sua informação, eu não nasci ontem, mas sim anteontem! Não tente me passar a perna e simplesmente responda!  
  
Gina já estava vermelha naquela hora. Por quê ele tinha que dar uma resposta tão perfeita? Olhou-o da cabeça aos pés e teve a idéia mais idiota de toda a sua vida, mais idiota ainda que a da marmota a do "não saí correndo" juntas. Olhou o relógio com uma cara de surpresa muito falsa e fez cara de "ah, que pena".  
  
- Que pena, Malfoy! Eu tenho que ir embora, eu marquei de estudar com o Ron para uma prova de Animagia que eu tenho amanhã, me desculpa!  
  
Draco segurou o seu braço antes que ela pudesse sair. Se a alguns minutos atrás ela estava vermelha, agora ela chegou ao estado do anormal. Draco aproximou a boca dele ao seu ouvido, com a sua respiração morna, e falou, quase inaudível:  
  
- Como eu já disse, eu não nasci ontem. Amanhã é sábado e ninguém tem prova. Tem que começar a pensar em melhores desculpas, Virgínia - aquela voz sedutora foi a gota d'água. Gina começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés.  
  
Seus lábios estavam se tocando. Era impressão ou Draco estava com um sorriso maroto na cara? Gina não conseguia mais distinguir um sorriso para uma careta. Mas, dessa vez, por incrível que pareça, Gina não estava vermelha. Estava concentrada de mais desejando os lábios de Draco para ficar envergonhada.  
  
Pelo que parecia, para alguém que via de fora a trama (N/A: EU! A maravilhosa Onipotente e onipresente autora!), parecia que os dois iam se jogar um para cima do outro se ninguém fizesse algo.  
  
E, por mais incrível que pareça (ou não), alguém fez algo! A porta se abriu bem na hora que os dois iam se beijar. Com o susto, Gina se afastou do Malfoy. Olhou para a pessoa com o mesmo olhar assassino que o garoto do seu lado. Era Pansy-baranga-Parkinson.  
  
Aquilo só podia ser o destino! Quando finalmente ia poder dar um beijo no garoto mais bonito, gostoso, fofo, perfeitoso, tchutchuco (N/A: Tirei do fundo essa palavra), a desgraçada da Parkinson aparece! Aaaaaaaah! Como queria matar aquela garota... Pensando bem, até foi melhor que isso acontecesse! Ela ia beijar um MALFOY! E o pior: tava querendo beijá-lo! Realmente, Gina deveria estar com febre e estava delirando!  
  
Draco foi à direção a sonserina e olhou-a incrédulo, enquanto ela dava um sorriso maroto para o garoto. Empurrou-a para fora da sala, mas antes de sair (e depois que a Pansy já tinha saído), e olhou para Virgínia e, bem baixinho, falou:  
  
- Nos vemos depois, você ainda me deve uma resposta.- E saiu da sala, deixando uma Gina irritada, confusa e feliz para trás.  
  
É isso!, Pensou a garota, Vou esquecer desse desgraçado do Malfoy de uma vez por todas! Espera um pouco, Virgínia! Desde quando você pensa no Malfoy? Você é uma Weasley, e ele um desprezível, mas gostoso, Malfoy! É isso! Perdi o controle total da minha vida!  
  
========================================  
  
"DRACO J. MALFOY". Que diabos será esse J? John? Não! Jonathan? Também não. Jalmir? (N/A: Esse nome foi do fundo, mas nada contra que tem ele). Definitivamente não!  
  
Gina não parava de ler a carta que ele tinha mandado para ela para ver o que significava J. Ele não tinha cara de "J."! Ele tinha cara de furão, isso sim! "Draco Furão Malfoy". Ótimo nome! Fazia três dias que não saia do quarto, contando que dois deles eram fim-de-semana. Decidiu que não ia à aula segunda. Não se sentia bem do sonho que teve a um tempo com o Tom. Tinha medo de dormir e ver ele de novo.  
  
Mesmo depois de uma semana internada, e 4 dias "livre", ainda não tinha REALMENTE dormido. Às vezes dava uma cochilada de alguns minutos, mas o medo era tanto que não dormia direito. Seu corpo estava cansado, sua mente estava cansada, tudo doía, a mente e o corpo pediam uma trégua, pediam que ela dormisse.  
  
Finalmente, dormiu. Passou toda a segunda dormindo. E seus sonhos passaram longe de Tom Riddle, mas ficou colado à outra pessoa... Draco Malfoy. Sonhos meio sem-sentido, mal entendia o que eles significavam, mas em todos eles, Draco estava, e, quase sempre, eles se beijavam.  
  
Aquilo tava virando obsessão, decidiu que terça ia voltar à sua vida normal. Ia assistir às aulas, ia ficar sem ser notada, ia comer, estudar, dormir, ler e deu! Como ela sempre fez. Simples e fácil. Não ia pensar em Malfoy nem em seus lábios tão apetitosos! Ia ser uma "boa menina". Ia fingir que não conhecia o garoto. Ia fingir que não conhecia nenhum sonserino no geral!  
  
Falar é fácil, agora, fazer já é outra estória, BEM diferente! Muito, mas muito diferente...  
  
=============================================  
  
O que a Parkinson pensou quando resolveu entrar naquela maldita sala!? Será que ela sabia que eu, Draco Malfoy estava lá com a Weasley? Duvido... Ela até se assustou quando eu a tirei da sala sem antes xingar um pouco a Weasley, mas nada que uns bons beijos não fizessem ela "desencanar".  
  
Draco não parava de procurar a "pequena" Weasley pelo castelo. Passou o fim-de-semana inteiro procurando-a. Ela não foi jantar nenhum dos dois dias. Até procurou ela na Ala Hospitalar, já que, segundo rumores, a garota tinha passado a última semana inteira lá. Mas nada. Nada de Weasley.  
  
Droga de garota! Ela não podia ser um pouquinho mais sociável e sair pelo castelo? Ela não podia ter uma amiga sonserina? Bom... Isso ia ser estranho. Ela não podia, simplesmente, mandar uma coruja pra ele? BOA IDÉIA! Ele não tinha tido nem tempo pra pensar naquilo! Ele ia mandá-la uma coruja... Escreveria uma na aula de poções.  
  
Pronto! Coruja despachada. Agora, pensando, aquela carta estava realmente ridícula! E se ela estivesse fugindo dele? Talvez ela tenha visto quando ele e a Pansy estavam, vamos dizer, numa situação um pouco comprometedora, no meio de um corredor perto da onde ficava a sala, alguns minutos depois de ter saído com a garota do local.  
  
Desencana Malfoy!, Pensou, mesmo que eu tivesse numa situação comprometedora e ela tivesse visto, com a minha beleza, ela ia se esquecer de tudo! Ou... Talvez não.  
  
===============================================  
  
Ai que saco! Essa coruja me acordou bem na hora que eu consegui parar de sonhar no traste do Malfoy! O que será? Uma carta do meu irmão? Não... Quem sabe, uma carta da minha mãe? Duvido muito. Mais provável: Uma carta do Profeta Diário dizendo que faltava dois dias pra eu entregar a matéria.  
  
Gina estava trabalhando como jornalista júnior no Profeta Diário. A sua matéria dessa semana era sobre cartas de amor famosas e anônimas ao longo dos séculos. Assunto meio idiota para quem não estava apaixonado, mas para quem estava, era um assunto completamente perfeito! O único problema era que: Virgínia não estava apaixonada!  
  
Abriu a carta e se assustou com a letra. Era uma letra perfeita, firme, o pergaminho era preto e a cor da tinta era verde. Com essas dicas, de quem mais seria se não fosse de Draco J. Malfoy?  
  
"Virgínia,  
  
Mesmo que você dê uma desculpa esfarrapada como da outra vez, eu gostaria de ouvi-la. "Por que você saiu correndo no baile?". Não quero que você a responda nessa carta. Vou ser gentil contigo e te dar algum tempo para pensar numa resposta. Que tal nos encontrarmos na mesma sala? Espero- te depois do jantar. Dessa vez eu vou me certificar de não recebermos visitas durante a nossa "conversa".  
  
Draco J. Malfoy"  
  
Ele era perfeito ou o que? Mas já tinha se decidido, não iria a esse encontro. Tinha que estudar, fazer a matéria, achar cartas de amor, botar a leitura em dia... Era muita coisa pra fazer! Claro que já tinha feito a maioria no fim-de-semana, mas quem precisa saber? Na verdade, só tinha que escrever a matéria. Todos os temas estavam feitos, as cartas já tinham sido procuradas na biblioteca e sua leitura já estava mais do que em dia.  
  
Tinha que manter sua cabeça ocupada... Pegou as cartas e começou a escrever a matéria. Depois de três horas já tinha acabado tudo. Olhou no relógio e notou que eram, a recém, 2h da tarde. Ia ser um dia muito longo.  
  
OK, aquilo tinha fugido do controle. Gina tentava achar uma resposta para a pergunta de Draco. Isso não era pior do que à uma hora atrás, quando ficou filosofando se ia ou não. Depois de um tempo resolveu ir, mas ficou empacada na resposta daquela maldita pergunta! Aaaaaah! Como queria matar aquele garoto!  
  
Gina desceu para jantar. Estava morta de fome, afinal, passou o fim-de-semana inteiro comendo as sobras das bolachas que a sua mãe tinha dado do natal. Quando entrou no Salão Comunal, notou que Dumbledore e Minerva a olhavam, assim como o Trio Maravilha, aliviados. Sentou-se do lado de Mione e na frente dos garotos. Local estratégico é claro...  
  
Conseguia ver perfeitamente um certo garoto sonserino. Quando viu que ele a olhava, tirou os olhos dele e começou a conversar com o Harry. Péssima escolha, quando olhou de novo para o garoto, notou o seu olhar assassino para ela e Harry. Isso era para ser bom ou ruim?  
  
Janta terminada, Gina levantou-se e foi para a sala esperar Draco. Como, quando saiu, notou que o garoto ainda estava comendo, resolveu dar uma olhada melhor na sala. Ela era grande, maior que uma sala de aula normal. Tinha vários quadros de homens e mulheres que, ao serem pintados, pareciam muito mal-humorados (não eram quadros mágicos, então a pessoa pintada não ficava nele). Em um canto da sala, longe dos quadros, tinha uma mesa com alguns papéis e um baú do lado da mesa. Bem quando ia olhar mais de perto, Malfoy entrou na sala.  
  
- Certo... Depois de tanta embromação, será que eu posso saber a resposta?  
  
- Eu não fugi... É que eu não queria ser humilhada por você mais do que eu já estava naquela hora... E nem venha dizer que não ia me humilhar, que daí quem estaria mentindo seria você - Gina falou de um jeito tão sincero que Draco acreditou. Claro que, em parte, era verdade.  
  
Draco chegou perto dela e deu um sorriso sarcástico. O sorriso foi tão sarcástico que deixou Gina envergonhada, até mesmo triste. Deu vontade de bater naquele garoto até ele morrer.  
  
- Não foi tão difícil falar, foi? Pois então, você não saiu correndo por causa do santo Potter?- Draco falou, meio sem-graça de ter duvidado da garota.  
  
- O Harry tava por perto? Eu nem tinha notado...- Ao falar aquilo, Draco teve que se bater mentalmente para dar um sorriso bobo.- Posso te perguntar algo? – Ele olhou-a surpreso, mas assentiu.- Porque você me deu um beijo na testa?  
  
Quem ficou surpreso dessa vez foi Draco. Na verdade, já tinha pensado muito o por quê de tê-la dado um beijo na testa, mas nunca chegava a uma conclusão inteligente. Ao contrario da garota, ele pensou rápido e deu uma resposta a altura:  
  
- Porque eu estava a fim, e quando eu estou a fim, eu faço!  
  
O sorriso que Gina tinha se murchou. Aquilo tirou todas as esperanças que ela tinha de que ele falasse que era porque não agüentava tê- la por perto sem poder beijá-la. Mas, como sempre, as esperanças foram tiradas dela sem dó nem piedade. Pronto! Gina ia fazer a única coisa que sabia fazer na vida: correr.  
  
Mas, dessa vez, ele já estava preparado. Segurou o braço dela e colou-a na parede. Gina tentava se libertar, mas ele era muito mais forte. Berrou, esperneou, chutou o ar e nada. Ele não ia soltá-la. Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Gina começou a soluçar, e o soluço se tornou choro. Para uma garota que a um minuto atrás estava sorrindo, aquilo tinha sido uma mudança drástica.  
  
Para completar, Malfoy não sabia o que fazer. Simplesmente a soltou e fez ela sentar-se no chão. Draco era péssimo quando uma garota chorava. Mas, o que ele fez em seguida seria de assustar. Inacreditável o que um Malfoy fazia em situações embaraçosas para um homem qualquer...  
  
N/A: Ola gente!! Desculpa a demora em postar esse cap., mas eu tava sem inspiração E sem net !!!  
Vou tentar postar o próximo o mais rápido possível !!!  
  
Kissessss!!!! 


	7. Mentiras

CAPÍTULO 7:  
MENTIRAS.  
  
Gina não parava de chorar, mas na verdade ela não estava chorando por causa do Malfoy e tudo que ele falou e o jeito que ele falou, e sim, por causa do sentimento de humilhação. Das duas vezes que ela saiu correndo e chorando foi porque se sentiu humilhada, e não porque ele falou alguma coisa que, para ela, pareceu meio frio (não só pareceu como foi, em parte, frio).  
  
Draco levantou-a. A garota não conseguia parar de chorar. Não era um choro histérico, mas um choro meio, como se pode dizer, "silencioso". Abraçou a garota e começou a balançá-la como um bebê. Isso pareceu surgir efeito durante alguns minutos, depois ela começou a chorar de novo.  
  
Resolveu fazer ela parar de chorar de outro jeito. Segurou a cabeça dela, que antes estava voltada pra o chão, e fez ela olhá-lo. A garota se assustou com a cena e parou de chorar. Agora estava meio vermelha por ter chorado.  
  
Draco foi se aproximando devagar do rosto da garota, que estava em estado de choque. Agora só um centímetro separava o rosto dos dois. Gina fechou os olhos, preparada para beijá-lo. Draco também fechou os olhos e seus lábios se tocaram de leve.  
  
O que antes era só dois lábios se tocando agora era um beijo "completo". No início era lento e carinhoso, mas foi se aprofundando. Os dois corpos pareciam ser um só. Precisavam um do beijo do outro. Era como uma droga, que os entorpecia e fazia com que eles não quisessem parar, mas como tudo que é bom acaba, os dois tiveram que se separar para pegar ar.  
  
- Agora eu sei o por que do "fogo Weasley" – Draco sorriu marotamente para a garota, que ainda estava recuperando-se do beijo.- Felizmente eu não ter que provar mais do seu fogo, Weasley - Draco deu um dos seus sorrisos debochados, que eram a marca registrada dos Malfoys.  
  
Gina corou, o que fez o garoto sorrir mais ainda. Ele aproximou-se dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido esquerdo:  
  
- Você aceita namorar comigo? – Gina paralisou, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Draco Malfoy perguntando se ela, Virgínia Weasley, queria ser sua namorada.  
  
- E... eu? Mas... mas...- Draco a olhou divertido com a situação.- Isso não é só pra me magoar, não é? – Draco fez que na com cabeça. A ruivinha sorriu e beijou-o rapidamente - Considere isso um sim, ok?  
  
==  
  
Dois meses se passaram. O casal sempre se encontrava na mesma sala, todos os dias, às nove da noite. Ninguém sabia do namoro. Gina achava que estava sonhando. Cada vez que eles se separavam, a saudade era maior. Durante as refeições não paravam de se olhar, e isso às vezes trazia alguns problemas para eles, que sempre afirmavam para os outros que eram "olhares de ódio".  
  
Gina estava meia-hora atrasada para o encontro. Saiu correndo, esbarrando em alguns "anões" do primeiro ano. Abriu a porta e viu Draco sentado em uma mesa, olhando para a lua, que naquela noite se encontrava cheia. Olhou para trás com o barulho da porta e viu a namorada ofegante, de tanto correr. Foi ao seu encontro e deu-lhe um beijo.  
  
-Desculpa a demora, eu me atrasei por causa de uma decisão que eu tinha que tomar - Gina ficou séria, olhou para o namorado e sentou-se onde ele antes estava sentado.- Eu decidi uma coisa sobre o nosso namoro, Draco. – O garoto se aproximou, meio preocupado com o que a ruivinha ia dizer. – Eu decidi que estou pronta para... para... como eu posso dizer? Atravessar algumas barreiras que antes estavam fechadas...  
  
Draco sorriu marotamente e virou-a para si. Beijou-a delicadamente – Você quer dizer que quer perder a sua virgindade comigo? – a garota corou violentamente, por que ele tinha que ser sempre tão direto?  
  
- Colocando nessas palavras, sim, eu quero perder a minha virgindade contigo...- O garoto estava prestes a agarrá-la – Mas eu quero isso com carinho. A gente vai fazer dois meses de namoro sexta, então eu decidi que nada melhor que comemorar o aniversário de dois meses que... Você sabe...  
  
- Nada mais justo, mas hoje ainda é terça-feira, eu não vou me agüentar...  
  
- Por isso que eu vou deixar você pensar em como vai me surpreender, sozinho. Até sexta a gente não se vê, então não vai ter como se distrair...- Gina olhou-o inocentemente. – Eu vou vim aqui às dez horas, sexta. Espero que já esteja tudo pronto – Deu um selinho no namorado e saiu da sala, deixando Draco abismado, surpreso e preocupado.  
  
==  
  
Sexta-feira, 9:30h da noite, Torre da Grifinória, dormitório feminino do 5º  
ano:  
  
Gina estava nervosa, faltava meia-hora para se encontrar com Draco, tinha que admitir que morria de saudades do garoto, mas não achava mais que era uma boa idéia o que ia fazer. Logo depois que saíra da sala, na terça, se arrependera. E se ele só quisesse se aproveitar dela? E se ele achasse que ela tava se atirando? Tinha muito "E se's", mas nenhum fato.  
  
Estava usando um vestido simples, mas bonito. Era rosa com flores espalhadas pelo vestido, seu cabelo estava preso num coque, usava uma maquiagem muito fraquinha, azulada, nos olhos, e estava com uma sandália. Não era lá essas coisas a roupa, mas ficava muito bonita nela. Tinha ganhado de aniversário de quinze anos pelo Carlinhos. A maquiagem tinha sido Mione que comprara para ela, mas Gina não usava muito, só em ocasiões especiais, e ela considerava essa uma delas.  
  
Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram dez horas. Pegou um casaco cinza, para que ninguém suspeitasse e saiu do quarto. Andou devagar e nervosamente até a sala. Bateu antes de entrar. Ficou deslumbrada com o lugar.  
  
O que antes era uma sala abandonada, agora parecia um quarto de hotel bruxo de cinco estrelas. As paredes estavam um vermelho-vinho com detalhes doirados, que pareciam ouro. Olhou melhor e viu num canto uma cama que deveria caber umas dez pessoas, do outro lado da sala tinha uma mesa com uma vela iluminando-a. Draco tinha avisado que não era para jantar antes de ir para a sala, agora ela sabia o porque desse pedido.  
  
Gina sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, tirando o seu casaco. Gina virou para trás e admirou Draco. Ele estava com um terno que até parecia trouxa, com uma camisa branca por baixo, com dois botões abertos e com uma calça social preta. Viu que ele admirava-a também. Draco deu-lhe um beijo e levou ela em direção a mesa. O jantar apareceu magicamente.  
  
A entrada era uma sopa de mariscos (N/A: tem um gosto melhor do que parece), depois comeram ovelha com molho de hortelã e, de sobremesa, banana flambada.  
  
Gina começou a ficar nervosa e a prolongar a sobremesa. Draco notou e sorriu pra ela, que só respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.  
  
- Nervosa?- Gina não falou nada, mas sua cara traduzia o que ela sentia. – Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?  
  
-Tenho. – Gina falou firme, conseguiu superar o medo, sorriu para ela, se levantou e foi em direção ao garoto, que também tinha se levantado. Beijou-o firmemente, mostrando que sabia o que queria.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- N/A:  
  
Sabe gente, eu ainda sou muito pura, então eu não sei como escrever esse momento, digamos, íntimo do casal. Vou deixar para a imaginação de vocês, e continuar a história depois do ato... Desculpe quem queria saber, hum, detalhes, mas eu prefiro não escrever...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Gina sorria como uma criança de cinco anos que acabara de ter uma festa de aniversário e abria os presentes. Virou-se para abraçar Draco quando notou que o mesmo não estava na cama. Notou que o loiro estava de roupa. Gina sentou-se na cama.  
  
- Bom dia, Draco! Dormiu bem?  
  
- Não. – Respondeu curto e grosso - Como alguém que dorme com uma pobretona, feia, idiota de uma Weasley pode dormir bem?  
  
Gina se levantou rapidamente. Estava vestindo uma camisola que botara depois do "ato". Olhou para Draco, incrédula. Foi em sua direção, com os olhos marejados. – Por que você falou isso se até ontem d enoite você estava todo doce comigo?  
  
- Não é meio óbvio? Eu consegui o que queria... Ou você realmente achou que eu gostava de ti? Você deve ter achado que foi muito difícil, que demorou dois meses. Já tive que conquistar garotas muito mais bonitas e demorou muito mais tempo.  
  
Gina deu um tapa na cara do garoto, que fechou os olhos, e o rosto demonstrava dor. – EU PERNSAVA QUE VOCÊ ERA DIFERENTE! EU REALMENTE TE AMEI, MALFOY! - Gina gritou, com a voz cheia de ódio. Pegou suas coisas, que estavam numa cadeira, botou seu casaco por cima da camisola e saiu correndo.  
  
Foi até aonde se "encontraram" pela primeira vez. Claro que já tinham trocado insultos várias vezes, mas daquela vez, em que ela esbarrou nele, seu coração bateu acelerado. Quando olhou nos olhos dele para insultá- lo, ficou se palavras, mas, quando as palavras "voltaram" elas foram duras, assim como o coração do garoto.  
  
Gina se sentou na grama e começou a chorar. Tinha sido usada e se sentia a pior das pessoas por causa disso. Tinha se deixado levar. Perdeu a cabeça pela primeira vez na vida, e, na verdade, não estava arrependida. Tinha gostado dos dois meses que tinha passado com draco, e tinha gostado também da noite passada. O sentimento que a invadiu na hora foi de "eu quero mais", mas ela tentou ignorá-lo.  
  
Olhou no relógio e viu que ainda eram 5:30h da manhã. Subiu para o seu quarto na Grifinória e foi tomar um banho, ainda pensando em Draco, mas com um aperto no coração.  
  
N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Eu sei que eu fiz o Draco ficar um vilão, mas tudo tem explicação, esperem só um pouquinho.  
  
Já tenho mais ou menos feito o próximo capítulo, e eu acho que o Draco não vai aparecer muito, não, desculpa que é fã dele, mas eu tenho que centralizar um pouco na Gina...  
  
Queria agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews:  
  
Selene Malfoy: A Pansy é uma estraga-prazeres, eu tinha que fazer ela aparecer XD!  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter: Ta aí o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado.  
  
Vivian: Que bom que tu ta amando! Tou tentando não demorar a atualizar...  
  
Marianinha: Que bom que tu ta achando a fic bonitinha! Ta aí o capítulo! Eu, como uma pessoa muito caridosa (me achando), te perdôo, mas não demora pra deixar review, eihn!  
  
Desculpa não poder responder uma por uma por e-mail, mas eu realmente estou sem tempo XD!!!  
  
COMENTEM!! 


	8. Sonhos e Viagens

CAPÍTULO 8:  
  
SONHOS E VIAGENS.  
  
O chão frio em que estava, o vento frio que teimava em "cortar" a sua pele, os flocos de neve que caíam sem parar, tudo dificultava. Tentou se levantar novamente. A dor foi mais forte. Não sentia da sua cintura para baixo, e da cintura para cima só sentia dor.  
  
Ficou com medo de abrir os olhos e se deparar com a cena que outrora fê-la cair em desgraça eterna. Não tinha outro jeito, iria morrer, ou pelo frio, ou pela dor ou se abrisse os olhos novamente, aí então se mataria. Ouviu passos se aproximando. Tentou se concentrar para ver de onde vinha, mas não conseguia.  
  
Finalmente tomou coragem e abriu os olhos. Estava tão escuro que não enxergava nada, os olhos doíam. Aos poucos foi se acostumando e viu duas pernas na sua frente. Tentou se levantar e fugir, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para cima para ver se era a pessoa que imaginava que era, mas estava errada. Encontrou um par de olhos verdes-esmeralda observando-a, com tristeza.  
  
- Gina? Você está bem?- Harry se abaixou e ajudou-a a sentar-se. Notou o sangue que teimava em escorrer da cabeça da garota. Pegou sua varinha e estancou o sangue. Abraçou-a ternamente. E se ela pudesse, também o abraçaria, mas tudo continuava doendo, agora ainda mais, já que conseguia sentir todo o corpo novamente.  
  
- Me tira da... daqui, Harry- A garota gaguejava, a sua voz saiu quase num sussurro, as forças estavam saindo do corpo da garota lentamente. Olhou novamente para Harry. Seus olhos agora eram ternos, diferente dos dela, que expressavam tudo que ela sentia no momento: dor.  
  
Harry aproximou o rosto dele do dela, fechando os olhos lentamente enquanto se aproximava mais e mais, Gina, já sabendo o que ia acontecer, fechou os olhos. Seus lábios se tocaram.  
  
- Potter e Weasley, finalmente achei vocês.- a voz era fria, mas Gina reconheceu-a sendo de Tom. Ele tinha mudado, não era mais carinhoso e querido com ela, não a ajudava mais, não fazia nada, a não ser machucá-la. Separaram-se bruscamente e Harry olhou-o com ódio.- Vejo que os dois não perdem tempo mesmo... Melhor dizendo: os dois perdem tempo mesmo. Depois de cinco anos o Harry "Maravilhoso" Potter finalmente notou a Weasley?  
  
- Saí daqui Tom, ou eu vou te matar!- Harry berrou insano, provocando uma gargalhada fria em Tom. O antes garoto de olhos verdes de 16 nos que era Tom, agora tinha quase a mesma aparência de Voldemort. Seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos, sua pele havia mudado, sua voz também.  
  
Tom pegou sua varinha e apontou para Harry, que caiu duro no chão, Gina arregalou os olhos, em seguido fechou-os já prevendo o que ia acontecer... Sabia que em poucos segundo ia morrer. Parou de sentir a dor que até a um segundo atrás sentia. E então tudo se apagou.  
  
Olhou ao seu redor e reconheceu aquele quarto. Era igual ao quarto que seu pai havia ficado no St. Mungus no 4º ano de Gina. Tudo era branco. Viu que um medibruxo veio ao seu encontro quando notou que a ruiva tinha acordado.  
  
Quando ele ia falar alguma coisa para a garota, ela desmaiou. Estava muito fraca daquele sonho, que parecia tão real. Pelo menos agora sabia que era só um sonho, mas quanto tempo isso ia continuar sendo somente um sonho?  
  
===========================  
  
Gina recebeu alta duas semanas depois. Nesse meio tempo, não havia mais sonhado com Tom. Já estava bem mais forte. Mas não o suficiente, pensava ela, para sobreviver a mais um ataque de Tom.  
  
Harry, pelo que parecia, não havia tido o mesmo sonho que ela. Fora socorrida e levada ao St. Mungus no dia que tinha dormido na Biblioteca, tentando fazer um trabalho de poções. Quase ninguém sabia quem tinha o sido o salvador de Ginny, e quem sabia, fazia questão de manter em sigilo, como a pessoa que a salvara pedira.  
  
O ano escolar passara rapidamente para Gina, que nem tinha visto o tempo passar, de tanto que estudou para os N.O.M.'s e também do tempo que ficou sendo observada. De dois em dois dias, Ginny tinha que ir à Ala Hospitalar, tomar um remédio que, para ela, era ridiculamente ruim.  
  
Depois do sonho, na verdade, Gina só tinha ficado três meses no colégio. E esses três meses foram os piores da vida dela. Fazia questão de sentar virada de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, desistira do Quadribol, não ia ao jogo que teve do mesmo no final do ano escolar, para descontrair as pessoas da guerra que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo. O jogo foi Grifinória X Sonserina. Pelo pouco que se interessou em saber, a Sonserina ganhara, pois Draco pegara o pomo.  
  
Doía para Gina ouvir o nome dele ou simplesmente o nome de qualquer sonserino ou sonserina. Ela tentava não pensar no garoto, mas era praticamente impossível. Não ia mais no Salão Comum para comer, evitava ficar perto do "Trio Maravilha", para não ter que ver Draco zombando dos garotos, o que, pelo que Mione dizia, tornara-se diário, e cada vez o loirinho arranjava outro jeito de incomodar, principalmente, o Harry.  
  
Finalmente, Gina estava em casa. Quando chegou, foi cercada de mimos pelos seus irmãos Fred e Jorge. Percy fez uma visita à garota enquanto Molly e Arthur tinham ido para uma reunião da Ordem, já que ele continuava sem falar com os pais. Gui e Carlinhos mandaram cartas e mais cartas, quase todos os dias, para a garota, sempre com um presentinho (nem que fosse uma balinha) para ela. Ron então, nem se falava. Vigiava a garota 24 horas por dia, para ter certeza que um gnomo não fosse raptá-la. Já que, como ele mesmo dizia, Tom Riddle era tão baixo, no sentido de caráter, quanto os gnomos de jardim.  
  
Um mês se passara, e Mione e Harry foram para a Toca. Gina resolveu que não ia ficar lá nesse mês. Precisava ir relaxar antes que as aulas recomeçassem. Falou com os pais, que não gostaram muito da idéia da garota, mas concordaram que ela estava muito estressada nesses últimos meses.  
  
Falaram com Dumbledore, que achou a idéia genial. Ele gostou tanto da idéia que decidiu pagar para a garota ir para um Spa bruxo, aonde teria conforto, poderia descansar e ainda teriam aurores e medibruxos para protegê-la.  
  
Gina amou a idéia. Ia partir no dia seguinte para o Spa "Caminhos Selvagens", o mais caro e famoso de toda a Europa. Ele localizava-se na Grécia, mais precisamente em uma ilha chamada Creta.  
  
Arrumou suas coisas e no outro dia de manhã se despediu de Fred, Jorge, Ron, Molly e Arthur. Percy ia levá-la até o aeroporto e iria ajudá- la a embarcar, já que Gina nunca tinha andado de avião, e era o único meio seguro para ela ir para lá.  
  
Percy ajudou-a e logo em seguido os dois se encontraram com Tonks, que ia ser a responsável por Gina durante esse mês. A viagem foi relaxante. Tonks não falou nada durante o percurso inteiro e Gina agradeceu mentalmente por isso, pois só queria descansar e aproveitar sua primeira viagem de avião. Detalhe: elas estavam na primeira classe.  
  
Chegaram à ilha umas seis horas da tarde, o sol ainda estava forte lá. O Spa ficava em um pequeno vilarejo, que ficava uma hora do aeroporto, subindo a serra, foram de carro até lá.  
  
O povoado se chama Meseleri. A vila era pequena. Pelo que Gina contou, eram trinta casas brancas que a formavam. As ruelas eram estreitas e de chão batido. Entraram em uma casa, sendo recebidas por um homem com uma cara de egípcio, que aparentava ter uns trintas anos. O jeito que ele falava era engraçado, que lembro Gina do Krum, o garoto que tinha ido ao baile com a Mione, quando Gina estava no terceiro ano de Hogwarts.  
  
Num piscar de olhos, a casa, que antes era pequena e mal decorada, se transformou na recepção do Spa. Tudo era muito luxuoso. Georgios era o nome do homem que tinha atendido-as. Ele seria o "guia" delas pelo Spa durante esse mês. Tonks ficou cuidando da parte da estalagem das duas, enquanto Gina foi dar uma volta, para tentar conhecer melhor o Spa.  
  
Viu, de longe, uma piscina. Do lado da piscina tinha uma "casinha", que Gina deduziu que era da piscina aquecida. Foi em direção da piscina. Logo depois dela, tinha um morrinho com a grama bem verdinha, que tentava a pessoa que olhava a sentar-se. E Gina não resistiu a tentação.  
  
A vista do morrinho era esplêndida. Ela conseguia ver, bem lá longe, o mar. E, ale, de ver o mar, foi privilegiada ao poder ver o pôr-do-sol, que pintava o céu de um laranja-arroxeado, enquanto o sol sumia lentamente. Ficou admirando ele por uma hora, mais ou menos. O céu já estava uma azul meio escuro, as estrelas brilhavam, a lua estava cheia.  
  
Levantou-se e virou para trás. Deparou-se com Tonks observando-a. Pela primeira vez desde que se viram no aeroporto, Gina falou mais que dua palavras com ela:  
  
- Já temos os quartos - Tonks afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo - O que nós vamos fazer agora? Eu li em algum lugar que ia ter uma Lual hoje, que tal a gente ir?  
  
- Achei a idéia ótima. Georgios tava me falando que amanhã a gente vai ter a manhã livre, então podemos encher a cara e dormir a manhã inteira - Elas estavam indo a direção a um prédio, que tinha, aparentemente, uns quatro andares. Entraram no mesmo e Gina abriu a boca, chocada.  
  
O prédio era gigante, luxuoso. Parecia feito de ouro. Georgios levou- as para conhecer a outra dupla que ele ia guiar durante esse mês. Gina e Tonks conversavam animadamente quando Gina olhou um casal falando com Georgios. Ao reconhecê-los, deu meia volta.  
  
- Eu acho que eu vou pro meu quarto, perdi a vontade de ir ao lual. – Gina falou, já saindo, quando Tonks a puxou para conhecer o casal.  
  
- Gina e Tonks – Georgios começou, animado – Esses são Draco e Pansy, olha que amor, eles vão se casar e estão comemorando a o noivado aqui!  
  
Gina olhou desesperada para Draco, que deu um olhar frio para ela. Sentiu lágrimas nascendo nos seus olhos. Antes que fosse mais humilhada do que já tinha sido, saiu correndo, como sempre fazia.  
  
==========================  
  
N/A: Amei as reviews, mas, por enquanto, eu não vou poder respondê-las individualmente. Estou realmente sem tempo!  
  
Mas continuem comentando, pois isso me faz escrever mais rápido o capítulo...  
  
O que vai acontecer agora? Será que Gina vai desistir finalmente de Draco? Pansy irá se casar com o loirinho mais desejado de Hogwarts? Tom vai atacar novamente?  
  
Essas e outras respostas só no próximo capítulo!! 


	9. Lual

bCapítulo 9/b  
  
Ginny parou em frente ao morrinho no qual tinha visto o pôr-do-sol há algumas horas atrás. Sentou-se na grama úmida e chorou silenciosamente. Ouviu alguém sentar do seu lado, e já ia xingar a pessoa quando viu que era Georgios. Olhou-o de cima a baixo, com uma cara de o "que quê você está fazendo aqui?".  
  
- Você acha que eu não notei que você não gostou da presença do Malfoy e da Parkinson? Olha, eu não sou bobo, eu notei que você já deve ter conhecido o Draco... Pela cara dele, ele também te conhecia, e imuito bem/i, desculpa a indiscrição... Quando eu vim aqui pela primeira vez, como turista, também encontrei uma pessoa que eu "conhecia". Digamos que é a "mágica" do local. Um Spa maravilhoso, com uma vista fantástica, Cinco estrelas... Aqui é o local perfeito para pessoas reatarem, ou para finalmente resolverem o que tinha que resolver e se esqueceram para sempre.  
  
- Mas... É só um Spa, não é? Afinal, o que pode acontecer aqui para que as dores do passado voltem?  
  
- Não é /b uma Spa, Gina. Aqui tudo é possível. Não acha que é muita coincidência você chegar no mesmo dia que eles? Ficar com o mesmo guia? Nada aqui é coincidência. Aqui, nós deixamos o /i nos guiar.  
  
Gina mantinha o olhar vago, pensando em tudo que Georgios tinha lhe falado. Suspirou quase que imperceptivelmente e enxugou as lágrimas. Deu um sorriso tímido para o nada e olhou Georgios. Assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com tudo que ele tinha falado. Ele sorriu-lhe amistosamente.  
  
- Temos um Lual para ir, não temos? – Gina falou, se reanimando um pouquinho. Georgios abriu o maior sorriso possível na face da terra e começou a cantar uma música havaiana, que Gina fingiu não ouvir.  
  
========================  
  
Tonks berrava para Gina se apressar, senão chegariam atrasadas. Gina saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com uma Tonks surpresa. Não era para menos, a ruivinha estava realmente diferente. Vestia uma mini-saia preta, um tomara-que-caia branco com flores vermelhas e uma tamanco com salto 5. Mesmo com a roupa, não parecia vulgar. Seus cabelos estavam presos com uma própria mecha, alguns fios insistiam em cair, mas Gina não parecia se importar muito com aquilo. A maquiagem era muito leve. O conjunto fazia com que Gina parecesse um anjo no verão (/b: não sei da onde eu tirei isso).  
  
Georgios esperava as duas, junto com Draco e Pansy. Draco estava com uma calça preta e uma camiseta azul-marinho, seus cabelos estavam se o típico gel que ele sempre usava, mostrando as madeixas rebeldes que ele tinha. Pansy estava com um vestido curtíssimo azul-turquesa com flores de diversas cores, que deixava a garota com uma aparência esquisita.  
  
Tonks foi dar um beijinho em Pansy, e Gina logo notou que as duas tinham feito amizade. Falando em amizade, Gina tinha notado que Georgios não parava de rir, e, quando se virou para perguntar o por quê, viu a roupa do guia. Ele vestia uma camisa toda floreada e uma... SAIA? Georgios estava vestindo uma saia rosa-pink.  
  
- Que roupa é essa, Georgios?  
  
- Pensei que ninguém ia perguntar! Gi, essa saia não é o máximo? Já que é um lual eu resolvi que ia me divertir um pouco!  
  
Gina sorriu para o guia e foram em direção ao lual. Descobriram, só depois, que ele ia ser na praia mesmo, e que iam por uma chave-de-portal. Gina não se importava muito em viajar com chaves, mas não gostava da sensação que tinha logo depois que botava os pés no chão.  
  
Quando chegaram, a festa já estava animada. Muita gente estava bêbada, vomitando pelos cantos. Outros estavam se agarrando. Gina foi pra pista com a Pansy e a Tonks, deixando Malfoy e Georgios na entrada da festa.  
  
Bebida vai, dança vem, Gina só notou depois que estava conversando animada com a Pansy. Viu que a garota não era chata e esnobe, como todo mundo pensava. "Esses sonserinos são uma caixinha de surpresas, todos que eu conheci parecem ser uma coisa e na verdade são outra", pensava, enquanto conversava com a garota.  
  
Já eram quase sete da manhã quando voltaram para o Spa, Georgios estava na companhia de um garoto loirinho, Tonks estava com dois caras e foi para o quarto sem se despedir de todos. Gina combinou de se encontrar com a Pansy de tardezinha, na beira da piscina, para poderem conversar melhor.  
  
Chegou na sua suíte e desabou na cama. Estava bêbada, com dor de cabeça, com vontade de vomitar e, ainda por cima, pensando em Draco. Ele estava tão lindo na festa. Ficava sentado, observando tudo e todos, sempre com um copo de firewhisky na mão. Pansy ia algumas vezes falar com ele, se beijavam, mas Gina tentava não olhar.  
  
============================================  
  
Acordou as cinco da tarde. Sua cabeça latejava. Tomou um banho frio e pegou uma poção para parar com o enjôo. Botou um biquíni vermelho e uma canga preta (N/A: Eu não sei inventar roupas, então vai essa mesmo). Chamou o serviço-de-quarto e pediu que servissem o almoço dela. Comeu calmamente e saiu do quarto. Viu os dois homens da noite passada se despedirem de Tonks e olhou-a com uma cara de espanto. Continuou andando até chegar na recepção.  
  
- Com licença, você poderia me dizer se Pansy...  
  
- Senhorita Weasley, não é? – Gina foi interrompida – A senhorita Pansy a espera na piscina.  
  
- Obrigado – Gina foi à direção a piscina e, de longe, deu pra ver Pansy. Deu graças a Merlin por Draco não estar ali, com ela, demonstrando o quanto ama a sonserina.  
  
Abanou para a garota e começaram a conversar. Primeiro falaram sobre Hogwarts, depois passaram para poções de beleza e quando Gina notou, Pansy falou a coisa que fez Ginny quebrar o copo de suco que estava bebendo  
  
- Eu sei que você e o Draco eram namorados, descobri isso um pouco antes do final do ano escolar, quando ele me pediu em casamento. E eu sei o quanto ele te amava, Weasley. Sinceramente, acho isso meio idiota, uma Malfoy amar uma Weasley, mas eu sei como é amar, e não culpo nenhum dos dois. Quando eu te vi entrando com a Tonks, quase desmaiei. O jeito que o Draco ficou depois que te viu me deu uma pena. Ele ainda te ama, Gina. Mas ele não queria te ver sofrer. E é por isso que eu estou falando com você agora. Ele não vai voltar para você, pois, se ele voltar, Lucius vai fazer o que prometeu. E também porque eu estou grávida dele.  
  
- Grávida?! – Gina saiu do choque que até a pouco estava. Segurava-se para não chorar...  
  
- É, eu estou grávida de três meses, por isso ele me pediu em casamento. Mesmo assim, eu só queria te pedir para que perdoe tudo que Draco fez você passar, eu posso te afirmar que você não foi a única que sofreu com o que aconteceu. Ele não me ama, eu sou só a melhor amiga dele, mas ele não tem outra opção...  
  
- Eu passei muito tempo tentando esquecer o Malfoy. E daí, vem uma das comparsas dele, se faz de amiguinha minha e me machuca de novo?! Quer saber? Eu cansei de tudo que envolva Draco Malfoy! Esquece que eu existo! Será que você não tem outra pessoa para incomodar? – Gina berrava, descontrolada.  
  
Virou-se para sair correndo quando viu Lucius Malfoy e Pedro Pettigrew. Arregalou os olhos quando viu que eles sorriam em sua direção. Sentiu um feitiço sendo lançada e caiu no chão, sem sentidos.  
  
/b: Próximo capítulo eu prometo que eu ponho os agradecimentos... Espero que tenham gostado desse, mesmo eu achando ele muito bobinho e curto...  
  
Sim, o nome do capítulo é sem noção mesmo...  
  
KisSsSsSeSsSsSsS!!! 


	10. Salvando Gina Weasley

CAPÍTULO 10:  
  
Salvando Gina Weasley.  
  
A cabeça doía, os braços doíam, as pernas doíam, tudo doía. Ginny abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade. Foi cegada momentaneamente pela luz que invadiu a sala. Tentou se levantar do chão frio e úmido em que estava, mas a dor era tanta que decidiu desistir de tentar. Passos, ela conseguia ouvir passos, mas eles estavam tão distantes que era impossível dizer da onde eles vinham.  
  
Lembrou-se do que aconteceu antes de desmaiar e teve vontade de chorar. Pansy Parkinson estava grávida de Draco Malfoy, e, pior, ela sabia do que eles tinham tido. Aquilo era muito humilhante para ela. Seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz. A dor passara um pouco e Gina conseguiu se sentar. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. O lugar onde ela estava era sombrio. No chão, algumas possas de sangue misturadas com a água que caía do teto. Nas paredes, amarras e objetos de tortura. Espalhados pelo aposento, cadeiras com cordas mágicas, e, bem no canto esquerdo da sala, ela conseguiu ver um homem amarrado, sangrando muito e tentando falar com ela.  
  
Gina tomou coragem e se levantou. Foi, cambaleando, em direção a pessoa que tentava se comunicar com ela. Umas duas ou três vezes teve que parar de andar, se se encostar à parede e respirar fundo. Mesmo em menor quantidade, ainda doía. Chegou no local, e reparou que a luz estava em menor quantidade. Forçou os olhos para ver se reconhecia a pessoa, demorou um pouquinho para reconhecer, mas quando o fez, assustou-se. Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...  
  
- Peguem a garota! Ela acordou! Vamos, peguem-na, o Lord está esperando! – Ouviu Lucius berrar para dois comensais. Logo em seguida, não sentia mais o chão. Estava sendo carregada, nada gentilmente, para fora da sala. Nem tinha reparado, quando olhara a sala pela primeira vez, que, bem no canto oposto ao que estava, tinha uma porta rústica, feita de madeira.  
  
Foi carregado um bom tempo, de um lado para outro. Já tinha cansado de espernear, berrar, gritar e implorar para que eles a soltassem, era inútil. Se sentia um saco de batatas em uma feira, carregada sem o menor cuidado, de um lado para o outro.  
  
Antes que pudesse retornar a berrar, foi colocada, "delicadamente", numa cadeira. Já ia se levantar e falar coisas muito baixas para os três comensais, mas foi interrompida por uma voz fria como o gelo. Virou-se e viu Voldemort, ali, sentado na sua frente. Aquela visão tinha dado-lhe calafrios, mas manteve a expressão fria. "É, pensou, os dois meses que eu fiquei com o Malfoy realmente me mudaram, agora, eu não sei se isso é pra melhor ou pra pior".  
  
- Jovem Weasley, como estás nessa manhã?- Gina teve que se concentrar ao máximo para não mostrar o medo que sentiu quando ouviu a voz dele. Ele era tão diferente de Tom, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão parecido.  
  
Gina ficou parada, não respondeu. Talvez fosse o medo, talvez fosse a falta de palavras, mas não sabia responder a mísera pergunta que ele fizera. Simplesmente parou, com o rosto sem expressão, medindo o "adversário" e até onde iria a paciência dele. Mas, sinceramente, não gostaria de vê-lo perdendo a paciência.  
  
- Cadê o Tom? – perguntou secamente. Não iria responder as perguntas dele sem o Tom estar perto dela, sabia que, mesmo eles sendo a mesma pessoa, Tom iria protege-la.  
  
- Está na sua frente... Eu sou o seu tão amado amigo Tom Riddle – Sorriu triunfante, se bem que aquilo não podia ser chamado de sorriso, já que ele tinha uma coisa que não podia ser chamada de lábios.  
  
- Tom sempre me disse que vocês não eram o mesmo. Ele era e continua sendo diferente de você. Tom, um dia, já foi você, mas ele nunca foi o que você é agora. Ele se libertou de você e foi para o diário. Voldemort e Tom Riddle não são o mesmo desde que ele foi para o diário e você continuou "solto". Tom se tornou uma lembrança!  
  
- Falou muito bem, Weasley. Tom se tornou uma lembrança! Ele não é mais um humano e, pelo que eu saiba, Potter – ele cuspiu o nome, muito parecido do jeito que o Draco fazia – destruiu ele!  
  
- Harry destruiu o diário, mas Tom vive nas minhas lembranças também. Ele é uma parte minha! Tom ainda está vivo em mim! Ele é só uma lembrança, eu sei, mas ele sabe das suas fraquezas, já que vocês já foram o mesmo! Cadê o Tom? – Gina berrou a última frase.  
  
Uma luz muito forte tomou conta do local e Ginny viu Tom aparecer. Sorriu para o rapaz, que, ou ignorou ou não viu, ela não tinha certeza de qual dos dois ele tinha feito.  
  
- Pequena Gina, você me libertou. – Falou Tom, mansamente. – Mas não devia ter feito isso, pois não sou mais o mesmo! – a lembrança do rapaz falou rispidamente, fazendo Gina se assustar. Pronto, estava ferrada! Agora eram dois dos maiores bruxos do mundo contra uma garota de quase dezesseis anos. Aquilo não ia acabar bem...  
  
=============================  
  
Pansy olhava para o nada, com uma cara assustada. Draco já estava ali, de pé, há quase vinte minutos, e ela continuava a na mesma posição, como uma estátua. Isso já estava irritando Draco, que ia fazer uma loucura se a garota não saísse da posição de múmia.  
  
- Pansy? – Falou com sua típica voz de tédio – Você morreu ou algo do gênero e ninguém me avisou?  
  
- Ta falando comigo, Draco? Desculpa, eu não prestei atenção... – A garota saiu do transe e olhou-o, com uma cara inocente.  
  
- Por quê diabos você estava olhando para o nada com uma cara de "Eu- vi-uma-aranha" que o Weasley faz?  
  
- AI MEU MERLIN! Falando em Weasley... – Pansy voltou com aquela cara assustada e olhou Draco – Seu pai veio e estuporou ela, depois a levou embora com mais dois comensais!  
  
Draco se assustou, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira sem-graça da Pansy. Ela sabia muito bem que Lucius tinha ameaçado matar a Weasley se ele continuasse com ela. Essa foi a razão de Draco se separar da garota que ele tanto gostava. Essa foi a razão de Draco sofrer e de fazer a ruivinha sofrer durante um bom tempo. Seu coração ficou pesado, sentia que Pansy não estava brincando, mas, pra onde ele teria levado-a?  
  
Para onde mesmo que seu pai tinha dito que o "Lord" estava? Era nessas poucas horas que Draco se recriminava por não prestar atenção em nada que ele falava. Tinha que salvar a ruiva, mesmo que ela não o perdoasse, mesmo que, no fim, o Potter levasse todo o crédito, mesmo que, no fim, o cara bonzinho ficasse com a mocinha e que o "bandido" se desse mal. Ele já tinha se dado mal mesmo, no momento em que engravidara a sua melhor amiga...  
  
Já sabia o que ia fazer... Deixou Pansy ali, assustada, e resolveu ir atrás do "Trio Maravilha", só eles poderiam ajuda-lo a salvar a garota.  
  
=======================  
  
Aquela cena era completamente peculiar, para não dizer outras coisas. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy bolando um plano para salvar Gina. Draco falara com eles no mesmo dia, e resolveram juntar forças para poder salvar a garota. Já tinham falado com a Ordem, que relutou em deixar eles fazerem parte do grupo que ia salva-la, mas tiveram que aceitar, já que Draco é quem tinha contado o que tinha acontecido e aonde, depois de muito tempo tentando se lembrar, estariam os comensais e Voldemort.  
  
O local, a noite, era sombrio, mas de dia, parecia uma perfeita casa de campo. Na verdade, antes de ser o "covil" dos comensais e de Voldemort, era uma casa de campo. A tão famosa pela sua beleza e pelas suas festas. Era a Casa de Campo dos Malfoys. Draco se lembrara que seu pai tinha dito que era por essa razão (de ser o covil dos comensais e de seu "Lord") que Draco não passaria o verão lá, como todos os anos fazia.  
  
A noite estava fresca, uma brisa suave fazia um barulho agradável ao ouvido de Draco. Mas esse não pode se concentrar muito no som da brisa de verão, já que tinha uma missão: resgatar Ginny Weasley das garras de "Lord" Voldemort. O nervosismo fazia com que o seu estômago pesasse e que ele não parasse de suar. O "Trio Maravilha" estava do seu lado, juntamente com Remus Lupin, seu professor de DCAT no terceiro ano e Dumbledore. Os aurores tinham sido separados em três grupos, e Draco tinha ficado naquele. "Patético", como tinha dito na hora em que o botaram ali.  
  
O plano perecia simples, mas não era. Tinham que entrar por uma porta secreta, nos fundos da casa, ir até as masmorras da casa, aonde Draco imaginara que estariam "guardando" a garota e salva-la. Os outros dois grupos tinham missões diferentes. O primeiro tinha que entrar pela frente, forjando um ataque aos comensais e distraindo-os. O segundo era o grupo de apoio, eles iriam cuidar dos outros dois grupos para ajudarem, se desse algo errado.  
  
O primeiro sinal tinha sido dado, tinham que esperar até o terceiro. O "grupo de apoio" estava vigiando-os de perto. Segundo sinal. Só faltava mais um e, era nessa hora, que Draco pensara em desistir e sair correndo. Mas a imagem da ruiva sendo torturada e morta não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Aquele era o terceiro sinal! Hora de agir. Draco empunhou mais forte a varinha e foi guiando os outros componentes do grupo pela entrada secreta da casa.  
  
Nenhum comensal vigiava a porta, o que fez a entrada um pouco mais fácil para o grupo. Foram andando, cautelosos, até a masmorra do norte da casa. Ouviam, bem fraco, o barulho do ataque. Draco fechou os olhos e forçou a porta da masmorra, que cedeu sem esforço. Não tinha ninguém lá dentro, estava tudo limpo e arrumado. Draco se desesperou, sabia e já tinha avisado os outros que, se ela não estivesse na masmorra norte, provavelmente ela já estaria sendo executada na masmorra sul.  
  
Olhou para o resto do grupo e guiou-os até a outra masmorra. Deu pra ver que todos estavam preocupados com o resultado da busca na parte norte. Demoraram o que pareceu hora para Draco, mas finalmente chegaram. Prendeu a respiração e abriu a porta. A sala era quase toda clara, mas tinha uma parte que estava escura. Foi andando devagar, respirando pesadamente, com medo do que podia ver se encontrasse a garota. Quase berrou quando viu quem estava na parte escura da masmorra, mas se conteve, com medo que algum comensal aparecesse e pegassem-nos.  
  
Harry correu em direção ao homem moreno que estava sentado em uma cadeira, todo ensangüentado. Draco olhou para o resto do grupo e viu a expressão de alívio no rosto de todos eles. Sentiu-se usado por um momento, quando percebeu o por quê deles terem vindo até a mansão. Eles não queriam salvar Ginny, como ele imaginava. Eles queriam era salvar Sirius Black que, pelo que ele sabia, era dado como morto.  
  
- Então, vamos atrás da Weasley?- Perguntou, na esperança de que eles também fossem atrás de Gina.  
  
- Jovem Malfoy- Dumbledore falava – Nós agradecemos que você tenha ajudado-nos, mas não estamos aqui para salvar a pequena Weasley. – Aquele tom calmo do diretor já estava deixando Draco irritado – Nós demos Gina como morta.  
  
- Mas ela não está! Ela ainda tem uma chance!- Draco berrava. – Como vocês podem abandona-la desse jeito? Principalmente você, Weasley, que é irmão dela!  
  
- Não sou irmão daquela traidora - Falou o ruivo, com uma sentimento que misturava raiva, desprezo e tristeza.  
  
- Mesmo que nós a salvássemos, Draco, ela teria que ser presa por tudo que ela fez-Dessa vez, quem falava era Remus.  
  
- Como assim, por tudo que ela fez? – Draco ficava mais confuso a cada palavra que uma pessoa do grupo falava.  
  
- Por que você acha que ela teve que ir com um auror para a Grécia? Ela é uma comensal, Draco, mas, por ser menor, não podemos prende-la ainda, então um auror está sempre com ela. – Dumbledore falava, com aquele tom irritantemente calmo que ele tinha.  
  
- Gina é uma comensal? Mas, como?  
  
Dumbledore suspirou, derrotado. Draco se assustou quando viu que eles fizeram sentar-se no lugar onde antes Sirius estava. Todos olharam-no com pena, como se ele fosse um condenado, que ia morrer e ninguém tinha falado- lhe ainda.  
  
- Nós temos muito que lhe explicar, jovem Malfoy.  
  
N/A: Noooosa gente! Estou muito feliz com as reviews que venho recebendo!  
  
Agora é hora de eu finalmente responde-las!  
  
Rute Riddle: Pois é, tudo é possível afinal, Pansy já tinha ido ao Baile com ele no 4º livro... Eu sei que é cruel, mas é legal acabar o capítulo de um jeito enigmático... Gostou desse final? Continua revisando, ok?  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter: Não te preocupa, a Gina não vai mais sofrer muito. Daqui a pouco ela e o Draco vão se entender e ele vai explicar (se ela deixar) o "lance" com a Pansy... Ta aí o capítulo que você pediu, espero não ter demorado muito!  
  
Fefs Malfoy: Dessa vez eu juro: as explicações são no próximo capítulo! Também acho que a Gina só se lasca, mas é por pouco tempo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...  
  
Taty M. Potter: Concordo plenamente! Draco e Pansy juntos não dá certo! Próximo capítulo vem as tão esperadas explicações, por enquanto eu não posso garantir nada...  
  
Bru Valentim: Já te mandei o e-mail falando que a fic foi atualizada! Que bom que você está gostando! Ta aí mais um capítulo para você!  
  
BeBeL Malfoy: Tua fic ta muito boa, não demora pra atualizar! Espero que me perdoe por demorar a postar esse capítulo, mas é que eu tava meio enrolada! Também odeio D/H e D/P, mas é pelo bem da fic (como tu mesmo disseste)...!  
  
Fabi – Chan: Que bom que tu ta achando a fic maneira! Aqui mais um capítulo, só para você!  
  
Miaka: Me deu pena também, mas ela tem que sofrer um pouquinho, não acha? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!  
  
Sweet Shine: Tonks é uma mulher... É que ela só aparece no 5º livro... Podemos dizer que, pela minha visão, ela é só uma ninfomaníaca... Acho que esse capítulo explicou um pouco sobre o Tom, mas, se você ainda não entendeu, não te preocupa, no outro eu vou explicar direitinho! Que bom que você está achando a fic maravilhosa, fico lisonjeada!  
  
Gente! Eu juro: próximo capítulo em menos de duas semanas, com a explicação para a maioria dos enigmas da fic! Não me matem, por favor!  
  
KiSsSsEsSsSsSs!!!!  
  
PS: Gostou? Revise, não dói! É só apertar o botãozinho ali em baixo! 


	11. Quando tudo da errado

**Capítulo 11:**

Quando tudo dá errado 

- Nós temos muito que lhe explicar, jovem Malfoy. Ou melhor, eu tenho muito que lhe explicar.

            Dumbledore mandou o 'Trio Maravilha" e Lupin levarem Sirius para um local seguro. O diretor olhou Draco por cima dos seus oclinhos meia-lua e suspirou, parecia cansado, uma cadeira e sentou-se nela. Suspirou novamente, antes de começar a falar, com a voz carregada de cólera:

            - A Virginia Weasley que você conhece não é a mesma que está nessa casa hoje, Malfoy. Acho que seu pai deve ter falado para você, no verão depois do incidente da Câmara Secreta, a história do diário – Draco afirmou com a cabeça, sem coragem de falar –A garota, não sei se ele mencionara, era a Ginny Weasley, a menininha meiga e querida, apaixonada por Harry Potter que você conheceu. Quando Voldemort voltou, no seu quarto ano, Gina foi corrompida pela idéia dele ser Tom Riddle. Ninguém sabe bem ao certo como foi, só sabemos que, dia após dia, semana após semana, mês após mês aconteciam assassinatos ou tentativas dele sempre perto da onde a garota estava. Ela fingiu ser atacada algumas vezes, para não pensarem que foi ela. Fingiu ter sonhos com o Riddle e tudo mais... Investigações foram sendo feitas e descobrimos que ela foi a culpada por muito dos ataques. Foi um choque para todos nós, mas decidimos que iríamos fingir que nada tinha acontecido, fingir que não sabíamos quem ela realmente era. Então, desde o dia que descobrimos, não a deixamos sem um auror por perto. Ela não sabe que nós sabemos, mas ela, provavelmente, deve desconfiar. Assassinos de Voldemort são bem expertos...

            - Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Aquela garota indefesa que todos conhecem é uma assassina? Impossível! Ela nunca gostou de Voldemort nem dos comensais... Dos dois meses de convivência que tive com ela, eu notei isso.

            - Lembre-se disso, Malfoy: Todas as pessoas têm duas caras. Ela não é quem você imagina. Ela é diferente do que você se tornou, mas muito parecida com o que você era antes. – Dumbledore falou, com um tom de preocupação na voz.

            - Virgínia nunca faria isso!

            Draco não acreditava no que ouvia, essa era a desculpa mais idiota que alguém inventara para ele. Nem sua mãe mentia tão mal assim. Olhou desconfiado para o diretor.

            - Dumbledore, você realmente achou que eu ia cair nessa conversa fiada? Eu quero saber a verdade: por que vocês não querem salvar a Gina?

            O diretor suspirou, derrotado. Tirou por um momento o oclinhos e massageou a têmpora. Seu rosto denunciava o quão cansado e velho o diretor estava. Mantendo o olhar fixo no nada, voltou a falar:

- Você realmente a ama, jovem Malfoy? Não precisa responder. Depois de tudo que você fez por ela, a resposta é muito óbvia. Salvou-a do seu pai, quando ele descobriu que vocês dois saiam juntos, mesmo magoando-a e te magoando, você fez o certo. Assumiu a responsabilidade de cuidar e se casar com a mãe do seu filho, mesmo, na verdade, amando outra mulher. Fez com que a pequena Gina te odiasse, mesmo você sofrendo por causa disso. Deseja vê-la feliz, mesmo que não seja do seu lado... Você mudou muito por causa da pequena Weasley e ela mudou muito por sua causa. Eu sei de tudo isso, Draco, não adianta fingir que não é verdade.

            - Se você sabe de tudo isso, por que não me deixa salva-la?

            - Por que não tem como salva-la. Ela não é uma comensal e tudo que eu disse sobre isso é mentira, mas ela guarda um segredo muito grave, e não tem como salva-la desse segredo.

            - Que segredo? Talvez nos tenhamos como salva-la!

            - O diário de Tom Riddle foi destruído, mas o Tom Riddle não. Gina o ressuscitou, mesmo sem querer. Ela era muito jovem e fraca e logo foi seduzida por Tom, que lhe prometeu ser seu amigo para sempre. Ginny guardou Tom em seu coração, deixando a memória dele ainda viva. Ele foi se alimentando de todo o sentimento bom e ruim que ela tinha, ele foi sugando a alma dela. Até um ponto que ele já estava forte o suficiente para poder sair do corpo dela e não ser apenas uma memória. Aquela noite que você salvou-a na biblioteca, ele estava tentando sair, mas ela ainda tinha forças para lutar. Agora que Voldemort pegou-a, não temos como impedir que Tom Riddle saia do corpo dela e se una a Voldemort.

            Draco não falava. Não tinha como salva-la, afinal de contas. Dumbledore estava tentando poupa-lo antes, por isso tinha dito aquilo dela ser uma comensal. Draco começou a pensar em tudo que Dumbledore tinha falado. Tudo que ele tinha feito para salva-la fez ele se dar conta que amava ela. Mesmo Dumbledore falando antes, ele não queria admitir que amava a ruivinha, mas agora ele queria. O coração dele apertou e a garganta estava doendo por causa da luta que ele estava travando para não chorar. Ia perder Gina para sempre!

            - Dumbledore, não tem como salvarmos a Gina depois que Tom sair do corpo dela?- perguntou, esperançoso.

- Até tem, mas precisamos da ajuda de todos os aurores, e também da ajuda do seu verdadeiro amor, Draco. Só seu verdadeiro amor pode salva-la... Como vamos encontra-lo assim, do nada?

- Mas, e eu? Não posso ser considerado o verdadeiro amor dela? Eu amo-a, professor! Não vou agüentar viver sem saber que eu podia salva-la, mesmo que ela não fique comigo no final - as palavras saiam da boca de Draco sem ao menos ele pensar antes. Tudo era tão verdadeiro que ele sorriu fracamente quando parou de falar.

            - Eu posso confiar em você para por em prática o plano?- Draco afirmou com a cabeça.

            Dumbledore sorriu e andou com Draco até a porta, onde o resto do grupo estava. Bolaram um plano rapidamente e foram em direção ao escritório de Lucius na casa. Deixaram Sirius aos cuidados de três aurores. O que antes eram três grupos separados, agora eram dois, andando silenciosamente, cada um por um lado da casa. Os comensais tinham sido mortos, já que não estavam em grande número.

            Draco mostrou o caminho para o escritório. Não demoraram mais de dez minutos para chegarem lá, mas tinham que esperar o sinal do 2º grupo para poderem entrar com um pouco de segurança. O sinal era simples, um pergaminho ia ser jogado do 2º grupo ao 1º. O alvo ia ser o foguinho, como Draco o apelidara. Foguinho era o Weasley que tinha medo de aranhas.

            Esperaram mais ou menos três minutos, que pareceram séculos, e o pergaminho no colo do foguinho, que estava agachado. Draco olhou para Dumbledore, como se pedindo forças e entrou no escritório. O plano era Draco se fingir de vítima dos aurores e distrair seu pai, que estava com Voldemort. Quando seu pai saísse da sala, para ver o que tinha acontecido, iriam prende-lo e, o resto era com o primeiro grupo. Salvariam Ginny e tentariam matar Voldemort, que estaria sozinho, ou, no máximo, com Tom Riddle.

            Draco fez a sua melhor cara de pavor e entrou, arfando. Todas as pessoas se viraram para ele. "Lord" Voldemort, Tom Riddle e Lucius Malfoy. Espera um pouco! Cadê a Ginny? Procurou com os olhos um pouco mais, mas teve que parar antes de acha-la. Tinha uma missão ali, e não era procurar Virgínia, e sim despistar o seu pai.

            - Aurores atacaram Hogwarts! Eles estavam atrás de comensais e filhos de comensais! Vim pra cá voando, literalmente. Peguei a minha vassoura e, como sabia onde estavam, vim para cá, despistando todos os aurores! Quando eu cheguei aqui, só vi um bando de aurores aparatando, entrei na casa e só vi comensais mortos...- a máscara de sentimentos que estava usando era tão verdadeira que convenceu a todos. Lucius olhou para Voldemort e em seguida para Riddle.

            - Nós sabemos que os aurores atacaram a casa, mas não Hogwarts... Finalmente eles estão ficando espertos! Draco, vá lá fora e veja os estragos para mim, certo? Estou tratando de um assunto muito importante a não posso simplesmente parar para ver os estragos que foram causados.- falou Lucius, com um tom despreocupado na voz.

- Mas... Ainda tem aurores lá fora... Eu vi que eles estavam carregando o corpo de um homem. Ele estava todo de preto, com as roupas surradas e rasgadas e o seu cabelo era negro, mas não pude ver quem era, pois não queria que eles notassem que eu estava aqui... Por isso te chamei!- Draco dera uma descrição de como Sirius estava naquela noite, torcendo para que seu pai caísse na conversa dele e fosse atrás do prisioneiro resgatado. E não é que deu certo? Lucius fez um gesto de reverência para com Voldemort e saiu apressado.

           Draco olhou para os dois homens, que encaravam-no como se fossem soltar um Avada nele. Deu um sorriso bem cínico e começou a olhar em volta, procurando a ruivinha. Preocupou-se mais do que antes quando notou que ninguém entrava para ajuda-lo a salvar a garota."Vestiu" sua máscara de sentimentos de novo e fingiu estar entediado, quando, na verdade, estava nervoso. Seu coração a qualquer momento ia saltar goela a cima, de tão forte que batia. Olhou de novo para os homens e viu que Tom Riddle não prestava mais atenção nele, mas sim para o chão. Voldemort olhava-o com uma expressão, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de expressão, vitoriosa.

            - Lord, existe algo que eu possa fazer enquanto o meu pai não volta para servi-lo?- Resolveu não levantar mais suspeitas, era muito estranho, para qualquer um que visse, um quase-comensal olhando normalmente para o seu "Lord", sem nem ao menos venera-lo ou algo de gênero.

            - Poderia me falar o que você viu na pequena Weasley... Estou muito curioso. Tudo bem, ela é bonitinha, mas eu tenho certeza que não foi isso que fez você se apaixonar tanto por ela como você está agora.

            Draco foi pego de surpresa e calou-se. Ficou irritado quando viu que era essa a reação que Voldemort esperava dele. Mas, como será que ele sabia que Draco amava Ginny? Ele não estava blefando, já que, se estivesse blefando, não iria arriscar logo a Weasley menor, mas uma pessoa mais próxima do trio, ou talvez alguém do trio, como a única garota do trio era a Granger, Voldemort seria mais inteligente se arriscasse a Granger, não a Weasley.

            Mas isso era uma suposição. Voldemort parecia ter certeza absoluta do que falava, e era isso que mais irritava Draco, ele _parecia_, Draco, mesmo sendo o mestre em disfarces, não sabia dizer se Voldemort estava fingindo as emoções ou não. E aquilo o deixava louco. Draco sempre gostara de saber o que os outros pensavam e a única pessoa, a não ser você-sabe-quem, que ele não sabia dos sentimentos era a Ginny. Ela não vestia máscaras, como ele ou Voldemort, ela era misteriosa mesmo. Sempre com uma expressão como se soubesse o maior segredo de todos em volta dela, sempre parecia que ela estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

            "Como só agora eu fui notar que eu a amo? Agora que ela pode ter ido para sempre".Pensou, com grande tristeza e melancolia.

            - Ela é especial, Voldemort. Eu não a amo, eu a respeito. Ela consegue ser mais forte que qualquer outro bruxo. E nem venha dizer que ela é mais fraca que você, pois ela é mais forte. Uma pessoa que agüentou firme quando lembranças de outra pessoa mandavam-na fazer coisas maléficas só pode ser forte. Ela tinha só 11 anos e conseguiu fazer algo que você nunca conseguiria: Sobreviver ao seu pior pesadelo. Esse pesadelo pode ter tomado conta do coração dela, mas ela consegui agüentar mais 4 anos sem que ele saísse dela. Você pode ser mais forte fisicamente, mas psicologicamente, não. Você "virou" mal quando tinha o quê? 16 anos? Ela _combateu_ o mal dentro dela com apenas 11 anos, e isso diferencia vocês.

            Voldemort olhou-o com cara de desgosto. Draco não sabia da onde tinha tirado tantas palavras e tanta coragem para fala-las. Notou que Tom Riddle não estava mais ali, e pelo que parecia, já fazia algum tempo. Resolveu olhar somente para Voldemort, já que estava muito na cara que, daqui a pouco ia ser morto, ou pelo menos estuporado, pela coragem que tivera de falar aquilo na cara de um homem como Voldemort.

            Mas nenhum ataque fora feito contra a sua pessoa e, durante alguns minutos, os dois ficaram se olhando, meio que competitivamente. Draco quebrou o contato visual antes que Voldemort pudesse perceber o medo que o loiro estava sentindo. Dumbledore estava demorando muito para entrar, isso deixava Draco cada vez mais aflito. Tudo bem, o seu pai era bom lutando, mas não era tão bom assim para vencer de vários aurores atacando ao mesmo tempo.

            "E se o meu pai não estiver sozinho? Afinal, eram poucos os comensais que tentaram defender a 'fortaleza' de Voldemort e, pelo que eu saiba, os comensais são em muito maior número que aqueles que estavam lá embaixo, mortos" Draco foi atacado por esse pensamento "Isso era tudo um plano dos comensais! Eles não seriam tão burros a ponto de deixar a Mansão sem vários deles para protege-la e meu pai não estaria tão tranqüilo como ele estava depois de um ataque a sua casa".

            A ficha tinha caído. Provavelmente todos os aurores já estariam rendidos agora, ou já teriam fugido. Draco estava sozinho contra Voldemort agora. Como fora tão estúpido a ponto de não pensar que os comensais poderiam ter um plano? E Gina? Como ele iria salva-la agora? Ouviu passos se aproximando e viu Tom Riddle trazer o corpo inerte da sua ruivinha.

            Tom colocou o corpo da garota delicadamente numa poltrona que havia perto da mesa em que seu pai sempre trabalhava nas férias e postou-se do lado do seu 'eu' velho. Os dois gargalharam ao mesmo tempo a mesma gargalhada fria que fazia com que qualquer um se arrepiasse, e Draco não era uma exceção à regra. Olhou-os com total desgosto, logo em seguida olhou para o corpo da garota. Ela estava mais pálida do que de costume. Seu coração ficou apertado só de pensar no que podia ter acontecido com ela.

            Sem nem ao menos pensar, empurrou os dois "monstros" que estavam postados na sua frente e saiu correndo em direção a garota. O ato foi tão inesperado que Voldemort e Riddle caíram no chão (N/A: Muito bizarro imaginar os dois caindo no chão). Pegou a garota no colo. Ela estava fria como o gelo e respirava fracamente. Tinha que dar um jeito de sair daquele escritório e levar a garota para um hospital.

            Sentiu alguém segurar o seu ombro. Virou-se devagar e deparou-se com um par de olhos vermelhos e um par de olhos verdes. Tom Riddle e Voldemort sorriram ao mesmo tempo. Draco engoliu seco, estava ferrado.

            **N/A**: Gente me desculpa a demora, mas a falta de inspiração foi mais forte que eu. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, isso quer dizer que só falta mais um capítulo... E, claro, o epílogo... Tenho que ser sincera, não sou boa em escrever coisas de ação e também não gosto muito, então não esperem muita ação no último capítulo...

            Capítulo meio bobinho esse, eu sei, mas tenho que ir achando um final. Não que eu esteja sendo "forçada" a acabar a fic, mas eu acho que não tem como ficar adiando o final. É inevitável... Mas, vamos parar de falar no final, já que o final vai ser mesmo só no próximo capítulo e no epílogo...

            Estou muito feliz que eu tive a minha review número 50 ! Sério gente, eu nunca imaginei conseguir isso!

            Infelizmente eu não vou poder responder uma por uma, mas não fiquem tristes. Todas as pessoas que revisaram (mesmo sendo em só um capítulo) vão ter os agradecimentos merecidos depois do epílogo... Vai ser um "capítulo" só pra isso, como eu todas as fic tem...

            **Rute Riddle, Taty M. Potter, Fefs Malfoy, Miaka, Sweet-Shine, Selene Malfoy, Franinha Malfoy, Mariana Malfoy, Bebel Malfoy, Fabi – chan e Kessy Romanov**. Vocês moram no meu coração! Agradecimentos apropriados mesmo, como eu já falei antes, só vai dar no final, mesmo assim... Eu amo vocês!

            **Leu? Comente! Não dói nada, é só apertar do botãozinho roxo ali em baixo.**


	12. Para Sempre

            **Capítulo 12:    **

            **Para sempre.**

_            "O que eu faço agora? São dois homens fortes e inteligentes contra um..., pensou, Quer dizer... Não é contra um, e sim contra meio"._ Draco nunca fora valente e nunca negara isso. _"Se fosse, estaria na Grifinória",_ ele sempre dizia. Não gostava de lutar. Só uma vez foi meio que obrigado a lutar contra o santo Potter no seu segundo ano, mas lutara só por orgulho. Agora nem isso tinha mais... Não tinha mais o orgulho que o deixava tão imponente. Era só mais um homem apaixonado. Quer dizer... Não podia ser considerado um _homem _ainda, não era maior de idade para tal coisa. Era só mais um adolescente apaixonado.

            Não pode deixar de sorrir internamente ao pensar nisso. Sempre desprezara qualquer forma de amor, principalmente a dos adolescentes. Eles eram tão idiotas, arriscavam a própria vida por amor, passavam por cima dos seus pais e princípios só por _amor..._ Realmente, Draco Malfoy do passado tinha morrido no momento em que conheceu Virgínia Weasley.

            Ia dar-se por vencido. Não tinha como se salvar e, o mais importante naquele momento, salvar Gina. Ele conseguiu ouvir a garota respirando com dificuldade. Se ao menos não estivesse da frente para Voldemort e "mini" Voldemort teria como salva-la. Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão idiota a ponto de não pensar que os comensais teriam um plano contra os aurores. Só agora que tinha notado que o aposento estava precariamente iluminado. Olhou novamente para Riddle, focando os olhos dele. Aqueles olhos expressavam algo, mas Draco não conseguiu decifrar, parecia meio que um desespero ou algo do gênero.

            Uma luz forte iluminou o local, fazendo com que os três protegessem os olhos. Draco demorou a se acostumar com a luz e quando o fez, notou que vários aurores estavam em volta de Voldemort. Soltou um suspiro aliviado que estava travado em sua garganta desde o momento que vira Virgínia inerte. Dumbledore estava vindo em sua direção.

            - Vai, jovem Malfoy. Vá salvar a sua amada. Deixa que de Voldemort nós cuidemos. Uma dica: ela está aonde o sol gira e perde a força no inverno.- Draco fez um cara de "não entendi", mas ao notar que a ruivinha não estava mais ali, deduziu que Tom tinha levado-a. Mas aonde era o lugar aonde o sol gira e perde a sua força no inverno? Estava desesperado, se não corresse ia perde-la para sempre.

===================================

            Draco corria pelos jardins da casa de campo, não tinha muito tempo. Demorara muito até descobrir onde Gina estava, tinha medo de ser muito tarde para salva-la. _Ela está aonde o sol gira e perde a força no inverno. _Essa frase não parava de martelar na sua cabeça. Como tinha sido burro o suficiente para não deduzir logo de cara que ela estaria lá? Apressou mais a corrida, já sentindo as suas pernas latejarem, mas não podia para. Nunca imaginara que um dia estaria correndo para salvar a vida de uma Weasley no lugar que ele passara anos escondido. Aquele lugar essa o seu "templo" sagrado. Ninguém nunca fora lá, a não ser o homem que cuidava do seu templo, que Draco sempre esquecia o nome. Era algo que começava com M, mas resolveu não perder muito tempo tentando se lembrar do nome de um reles criado.

Flash BackFlash BackFlash BackFlash Back 

            Draco tinha seis anos de idade e brincava no jardim. O sol ia se pondo, sinalizando que o dia acabara e que a noite estava chegando. Era o seu último dia aqui até o Natal. Pegou uma flor do seu jardim "secreto" e saiu andando, meio triste, pensando nas saudades que teria de passar o dia inteiro ali, brincando, solitário. Sempre solitário. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.

            Cinco anos depois **(N: A/ Draco com 11 anos) **e ali estava Draco, despedindo-se do _seu _jardim. Draco havia entrado para Hogwarts e embarcaria no Expresso para a escola no outro dia. Seu pai esbanjava orgulho e falava aos quatro ventos que ele entrara para Hogwarts. Lucius já tinha dado todos os conselhos que julgara necessário para seu filho se sair bem na escola. Já havia falado o quão desprezível e inferior os Weasleys eram. Draco, sem nem ao menos conhece-los, já os odiava.

            O sol estava se pondo e o dia abafado estava se despedindo do garoto. Ele já sabia que nunca mais ia poder _realmente _voltar para o seu jardim. Nunca mais ia poder demonstrar o quanto gostava daquele local. Agora Draco era "perfeito", não podia mostrar um defeito qualquer. Sorriu verdadeiramente pela última vez ao olhar o jardim. Chorou sabendo que nunca mais iria poder fazer isso novamente.

Flash BackFlash BackFlash BackFlash 

            Chegara nos jardins. Fazia muito tempo que não os visitava, mas continuava a mesma coisa de sempre. A beleza do lugar inebriava-o, deixando-o meio que enfeitiçado. Se tivesse tempo para tal ato, sentaria-se na grama úmida e pensaria na vida, como sempre fazia antes de ir para Hogwarts. Mas tinha que salvar Ginny antes que fosse tarde demais, se é que já não era tarde demais.

            Avistou ao longe a garota dos seus sonhos sendo carregada no colo por Tom Riddle. Ele estava subindo o morro que existia bem no meio do Jardim. E, bem no centro do morro, havia a arvore em que Draco subia quando era criança para ver melhor as flores do local. O loiro correu, gastando todas as energias que ainda tinha no corpo e parou na frente do moreno. Olhou-o com puro ódio e, nesse momento, conseguiu desvendar o que os olhos do outro expressavam. Era angústia. Podia-se notar claramente que ele estava angustiado.

            - Larga a Gina ou vai sofrer as conseqüências!- Draco urrou com ódio puro. O moreno largou a garota delicadamente no chão e deu-a um beijo da testa, o que fez Draco ficar com náuseas.

- Não pense que eu estou largando-a só porque você "mandou" eu faze-lo. Estou largando-a para que você salve-a, já que, por mais que eu ame-a, ela ama-te. E só o verdadeiro amor dela pode salvar o meu anjo.- Tom olhou-a com carinho puro - Mas eu vou voltar Malfoy. Não pense que vai ser tão fácil assim! Vou conquista-la! Você verá! Agora, trate de salva-la.Vou te dar uma dica: _A cura está aonde o sol gira e perde a força no inverno. _– Falando isso o homem desapareceu.

Isso só podia ser algum tipo de piada de muito mau gosto. Ele já estava lá! Como é que o jardim pode salvar Ginny? Olhou em volta, desesperado, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Abaixou-se para tocar a ruivinha. Ela estava gelada! O sol começou a levantar no horizonte, iluminando o jardim, dando "bom dia" as pessoas. Mas de bom aquele dia não tinha nada. Draco estava exausto, não conseguia pensar direto e ainda por cima tinha pouco tempo para salvar o amor da sua vida.

Sua vista estava embaçada, mas não só por causa do cansaço. Draco estava se segurando para não chorar, mas aquilo estava sendo quase impossível. Uma lágrima solitária passeou pelo seu rosto, desaparecendo no seu pescoço. Sentou-se na grama e abraçou-se em Gina, apoiando as suas costas na árvore de Sakuras. Ficou ali, em silêncio, chorando.

_"Se ela morrer, Merlim, eu juro que eu vou junto", _pensou. Não iria viver sem ela. Não se importava com o seu filho que iria nascer, com Pansy, com aurores, com comensais, com Voldemort, com seu pai ou com Tom Riddle. Fechou os olhos, ainda abraçando a ruivinha e sentiu o sol ilumina-lo. Não agüentou muito tempo e adormeceu, jurando para si mesmo que, se acordasse novamente e visse Gina morta iria cortar os seus pulsos e jazer ao lado do seu tão amado anjo.

Se eles não pudessem ficar juntos na vida, iriam ficar na morte.

**N/A: **Sim, ficou meio OOC esse final. Mas eu queria fazer um Draco apaixonado, não um Draco frio como sempre.

**Aviso Importante: **_Para qualquer um que não leu o **N/A** do último capítulo ou para alguém que se esqueceu: Ainda tem o Epílogo e as Notas Finais. No Epílogo eu vou contar o final mesmo dos dois. Ainda tem as Notas Finais, aonde eu vou agradecer a todos que revisaram a fic e explicar o final com as palavras da autora, não como a história fala._

**O Epílogo sairá dia 22/07, isso cai na quinta que vem. **

**Até lá, pessoal!**


	13. Epilogo

            **Epílogo**

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face.__(Uns cem dias me fizeram ficar mais velho desde a última vez que eu vi o seu lindo rosto)_ _A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same__(Umas mil luzes me fizeram sentir mais frio e eu não acho que eu possa olhar pra isso do mesmo modo)_ _But all the miles had separate._

_(E todas as milhas que separam)_

_They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face.****_

****

_(Elas desaparecem agora quando eu estou sonhando com seu rosto)_****

Here Without You – 3 Doors Down 

            Aquilo era completamente entediante. Esperava sinceramente que seu colega estivesse prestando atenção na aula do professor Binns para depois pegar as anotações com ele. Depois de tudo que acontecera no ano retrasado não conseguira continuar com a vida. Não como era antes, pelo menos. Ficava andando pelos corredores, triste, chorava quase todos os dias. Não tinha mais seus poucos amigos, mas não era culpa deles. Eles até tinham tentado animar o novo "fantasma", como foi "carinhosamente" apelidado esse ser que andava como um morto pelos corredores de Hogwarts, mas não conseguiram.

            Era muita pressão. Todos pressionavam. Os professores, os seus amigos, os seus inimigos, os seus parentes. Levantou-se no meio da aula, fazendo com que os poucos que prestavam atenção na mesma olhassem. Não estava com vontade de ficar ali. Sabia que não adiantava o quanto lutasse, não conseguiria prestar atenção. Saiu da sala sem falar nada com ninguém e começou a correr. O destino era óbvio: a árvore que sempre ficava quando queria se desligar do mundo.

            Seus cabelos atrapalhavam na hora de enxergar o caminho, mas seus pés estavam tão acostumados a ir que não falharam em nenhuma parte do trajeto. Escorou as costas no tronco grosso da figueira e sentou-se lentamente, sem conseguir parar de chorar. Era nessas horas que queria ser forte e não chorar como um bebê.

            Uma coruja preta passou por cima da sua cabeça e largou uma carta igualmente preta no seu colo. Aquela letra, aquele perfume, aquela coruja. Tudo era extremamente familiar para ela. Era Draco que a mandara uma carta. Como tinha saudades dele! Mas tinha que se concentrar em Hogwarts, ou pelo menos tentar se concentrar. Faltava um mês para os N.I.E.M. 's, depois poderia voltar para os braços do seu amado. Abriu a carta desesperadamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar se ela não lesse o que o sonserino escrevia.

            _"Ginevra Moly Weasely,_

_            Que saudades de você. Parece que não nos vemos a séculos, mas só faz três meses. Parece muito mais aos olhos de uma pessoa apaixonada como eu. Para qualquer um que ler isso daqui vai parecer a carta mais idiota que alguém pode mandar, mas você sabe que eu não sou bom com palavras._

_            Como está a sua gripe, melhorou? Estava preocupado... Eu sei como uma gripe pode ser ruim sem alguém para cuidar de ti. Ah Gina, como eu desejei poder cuidar de ti! Esse ano tem sido insuportável sem você aqui, do meu lado, me abraçando e me beijando._

_            Quando estávamos em Hogwarts era melhor. Podíamos nos esconder em salas, correr pelo jardim, fugir da madame Nor-r-r-a, enfim. Agora só podemos nos comunicar por cartas ou quando você vai a Hogsmeade. Mas não tem problema, daqui a um mês você volta._

_            Um mês e contando... Espero que vás bem nos testes, mas disso a gente tem muito tempo para falar..._

_            Não sei como eu consegui viver a maior parte da minha vida sem você do meu lado..._

_            Viver. Essa palavra só tem sentido quando você está aqui comigo. Eu não consigo me sentir feliz. Pode parecer meio mesquinho, mas eu te quero só para mim._

_Eu já ia me esquecendo de falar a coisa mais importante de todas: EU TE AMO! Nunca se esqueça disso, tudo bem?_

_            Do todo seu,_

_            Draco James Malfoy."_

            Gina sorriu ao ler a carta. Lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos. A dor passara, tudo passara só pelo simples fato de saber que o amor dele por ela _não _passara. Mais um mísero mês, só isso...

            Draco tinha salvado-a a dois anos atrás, quando Tom tinha tentado mata-la. Tudo que Draco precisava fazer era desistir de sua vida para que Gina vivesse, e ele o fez em pensamento, jurando que se mataria se ele morresse, o juramento fora tão forte e verdadeiro que fizera a maldição jogada por Tom ser quebrada... Ele prometera voltar, mas Gina não se importava com isso, não mais.

            Johnny, o filho de Draco tinha ficado com Pansy, que se casara com um francês rico e tinha proibido as visitas de Gina a criança de agora 2 anos. Draco não visitava muito o garoto, tinham decidido (Draco, Pansy e o marido dela) que iriam mentir para a criança, dizendo que era filho deles e Draco seria só o padrinho dele...

            _A cura está aonde o sol gira e perde a força no inverno. _Não pode deixar de sorrir quando lembrou dessa frase. A resposta para ela é tão simples que chegava a ser complicada... O lugar aonde o sol gira: o Jardim em que Draco ficava quando criança tinha uma plantação de girassóis que só Draco e o jardineiro sabiam. Draco sempre se "despedia" dos girassóis no inverno. E sem o seu "dono" para amá-los e venera-los, os girassóis perdiam a força e morriam com as nevascas que ocorriam no local.

            Quando o sol que nascia naquele dia iluminou o corpo dos dois, a maldição quebrara. Gina acordou no mesmo instante e não pode deixar de sorrir como uma criança de 1 ano quando via um doce na sua frente quando apreciou o seu amado abraçado a ela, ainda dormindo, cansado, derrotado, acabado. Gina continuou abraçada em Draco até ele acordar.

            Um ano depois Draco se formou e, na festa de formatura e pediu-a em casamento na frente de todos os presentes no local. Quando Gina se formasse, daqui a um mês, eles iam para a Grécia e se casariam na Ilha de Creta e o Georgios ia ser o "padre" do casamento. Mas ele tinha aceitado com uma só condição, que o seu namorado fosse convidado para o casamento.

            Só mais um mês. Gina suspirou, enxugando as lágrimas e olhando para a sua barriga, imaginando como será a reação de Draco quando descobrir que ele iria ser papai novamente.

            **FIM**

**            N/A: **_Leiam as Notas Finais para entenderem melhor o Epílogo e toda a fic (eu sei, seu se... Essa fic é muito complicada mesmo...)._

**            N/A 2:**_ Em relação ao capítulo passado: Como teve gente que revisou falando da árvore de Sakura eu não posso deixar de falar: Eu sou tosca mesmo, eu sei que Sakuras são japonesas e tal, mas como é a minha árvore preferida eu resolvi botar para "animar" o capítulo. Desculpa a todos pela tosquice, mas eu amo Sakuras !_

 


	14. Notas Finais

**Notas Finais:**

Queria agradecer a todos que leram essa fic. Foi a primeira que eu escrevi e publiquei e foi a minha primeira fic longa também. Como todos devem ter notado, eu melhorei muito a minha escrita, fui me aperfeiçoando. Claro, eu ainda tenho muito que melhorar para poder ser considerada "boa", mas acho que estou no caminho certo.

Eu botei um final assim, sem um fim mesmo. O importante é a idéia que eu quero transmitir e espero ter conseguido: Eles são diferentes, mas isso não quer dizer que o amor não possa ultrapassar as diferenças

Muita gente deve estar me xingando agora, já que eu não botei muita ação com o negócio do Riddle. Como eu já disse antes, eu sou péssima eu ação. Tom ainda não atacou Gina como o prometido. Notem: eu falei _ainda. _Isso vai depender da imaginação de vocês. Eu queria que ela acabasse assim para estimular a mente das pessoas a começar a imaginar o que eu mais gosto numa história, pode ser um livro, um filme, uma fic, um manga/anime, um desenho, enfim. O "_e se" _é o que faz a história ficar gostosa.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Kessy Romanov, Gi Malfoy, Friend-of-Sims, Alyssha Malfoy, Patricia Granger.**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Mariana Malfoy.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Deby.**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Selene Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter, Madame Destany, bella-riddle, Deby, LinDjinha, Anitta Black, Mariana Malfoy, Maíra Granger.**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Belinha, Fefs Malfoy, bella-riddle, Mariana Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter.**

**Capítulo 6: **

**Selene Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter, vivianlm pop . com. br, Marianinha.**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Rute Riddle, Taty M. Potter, Fefs Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter, Cris Malfoy.**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Bebel Malfoy, Taty M. Potter, Bru Valentim, Fefs Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter, Rute Riddle.**

**Capítulo 9:**

**Sweet Shine, Miaka, Rute Riddle, Fabi-chan.**

**Capítulo 10:**

**Fabi – chan, BeBeL Malfoy, Mariana Malfoy, Franinha Malfoy, Selere Malfoy, Sweet-Shine, Miaka Taty M. Potter, Rute Riddle.**

**Capítulo 11:**

**Eu, Selene Malfoy, Vivian Malfoy, Miaka, Lily, Rute Riddle, Dark Angel Malfoy, Marianinha Malfoy.**

**Capítulo 12:**

**Sweet-Shine, Selene Malfoy, Kika-Felton-87, Rute Riddle, Miaka, Franinha Malfoy.**

Gente! Palavras não podem descrever o quão feliz eu ficava quando eu via que tinha uma review pra mim! Eu berrava, pulava, dançava, e um monte mais de ava's... **66 reviews ** muita areia para o meu caminhãozinho! Tenho que dizer que, sem elas, eu não teria continuado com a fic...

**Dedicatórias:**

_Eu dedico essa fic a todos que me agüentaram desde o início, independente de ter revisado ou não. Agradeço a todos que disseram que ela estava ruim em algum aspecto e me ajudaram a melhora-la. A todos que me deixavam com sorrisos quando eu via que tinha uma review ou que me mandavam um e-mail. A todos que leram e que lerão essa fic, mesmo que não comentem... Vocês fazem os autores de todas e quaisquer fics quererem continuar..._

_            Como já falei entes,  eu evoluí muito desde o início. Tenho que admitir (e o faço com muita felicidade) que eu não escrevia bem quando eu comecei essa fic, as minhas idéias não ficavam claras, etc. Não que eu esteja boa agora, eu acho que tenho que melhorar muito ainda, mas meu jeito de escrever melhorou muito, isso eu garanto sem falsa modéstia. _

_            Queria dedicar essa fic a algumas amigas minhas que, mesmo não gostando de D/G e eu sabendo que nunca lerão isso, continuam sendo fonte da minha inspiração: **Carol, Ina, Ticia e Lopes**. Sem elas eu não teria coragem de viver... Elas me ajudaram e continuam me ajudando nas minhas crises existenciais..._

            **Propaganda:**

            Essa fic não vai ter continuação, como todos já sabem, mas continuarei expressando o meu amor por Harry Potter e, principalmente, por D/G's escrevendo muitas outras fics, shortfics, songfcs, etc...

            Já comecei a escrever uma nova fic, ela talvez demore um pouco até ser publicada, mas também vai se D/G. Vai ser meio que um Universo Alternativo... Essa nova fic vai ser mais um _romance/humor_ e eu vou perder a minha vergonha e escrever cenas mais, digamos, _picantes..._

Estou convidando todos vocês a lerem ela quando eu publicá-la. Vai se chamar Girls & Boys (por favor, não façam nenhuma sacanagem de escrever uma fic com esse nome, eu fiquei muito tempo pensando nele...).

            **Finalizando:**

Eu queria agradecer a todos mesmo! E espero que, se/quando alguém ler essa fic e ver que ela já acabou a algum tempo, não pense duas vezes e comente. Isso vale muito para mim e eu, com certeza, irei responder ao comentário!

            Amo todos que lerem e comentaram e leram e não comentaram! Vocês me fizeram feliz nesses últimos contando nos dedos **167 dias!** Amo vocês!

            Espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha fic!

            Vou sentir saudades dessa fic, me apeguei muito a ela chorando descontroladamente! E também me apeguei muito a todos que a leram chorando mais ainda.

            **Kisses para todos! Vocês moram no meu coração!**

            ****


End file.
